A Birthday To Remember
by Morpheus357
Summary: Alex lives in the glorious Panem, her mom's a Gamemaker and her favourite thing in the world are the annual Hunger Games. This year-  74th  looks to be better than ever plus her birthday falls around them! To the opening ceremonies and beyond! T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Stretching, I turn over in my bed and look at the clock, 11.30.. On my BIRTHDAY! I jump out of bed, new energy to my movement, and run downstairs, with a manic grin plastered on my face.

As I gallop down the corridor and into the kitchen, I wonder if this anticipation is what the tributes feel when seeing the Arena for the first time, no that anticipation would be so much more. I shiver with delight as I remember the special significance of this day and not just for myself!

"Happy Birthday!" chorus my Mom, Dad and older brother, Flavius. I grin in return, praying for the perfect present. I had left hints everywhere, very subtle clues in the form of leaflets and without fail talking all the time about it- the event of the season!

"Guess what we got you, sweetheart, tickets to the Opening Ceremony-" my Mom is interrupted by my squeal of delight. I bulldoze into them for a massive hug. I guess they got the hint this year, my grin widens in euphoria.

"Omigosh that's this evening! All the preparation I need, what will I wear? I simply have to look my best," I babble, my voice gradually rising, pitch by pitch to an incessant squeal.

"Shut up, you are starting to sound like you're gonna spontaneously combust or something! Here, did you even look around your room this morning? That dress that you saw in last week after we saw the rerun of the 24th Games in the cinema is hanging up in your room, stupid." Flavius sniggers. He had marked that dress out, not me, but his fashion sense is amazing so it will be good.

I extricate myself from my family and run back to my room, where I see the dress. A gorgeous electric blue, knee length dress lies on my bed with a black jacket, ripped tights and black lace-up boots alongside. District two last year had an almost identical outfit. Immediately, I grab my mobile and call Amelia, my best friend.

Two hours later, I emerge from my room, having gushed with Amelia and then updated all of my close (and not so close) friends with the news that I, Alexandra, have outdone everyone once again. If I say so myself, this present even outdoes last year's! Last year, we had Brutus, a victor from a few years back come to my party to discuss life as a victor and, of course, the Games. It was talked about by everyone for at least six months, until the Victory Tour of the District one victor Garnet finally came around.

Everyone has Hunger Games- themed parties but mine are always best. It's because my birthday usually falls during the Games or the in the run-up. Getting Brutus last year was no mean feat- luckily he no longer had to mentor during my party- his Tribute had been defeated by then. But it also means that my parties are actually relevant and this year I'm going to have it over the last few days of the Games. You may wonder how I'll achieve it but as soon as there are four tributes remaining, all my closest friends are coming for an epic sleepover until the Games end. I snap myself out of my reverie, getting more excited by the minute but the Ceremony begins in five hours and there is still much to do.

Flavius is dancing around the kitchen, washing the dishes with a strange vigour. I swear he enjoys my birthdays more than I do. "Alex!" he bounds over to me, like a radioactive rabbit with his fluorescent green hair. (that hair dye is amazing, it actually glows in the dark- the District one tributes used it last year for the Opening Ceremonies and, as Garnet won, it has been all the rage)

Personally, I prefer the latest animal theme, I adore my panther- style hair. It's a dark, almost black blue with pitch black rosettes- like a leopard's skin.

"Hey, Flave, I adore the dress, it will match my hair perfectly"

"I'm grievously wounded that you even had that moment of panic earlier, how could you have nothing to wear with a brother like me?" he whimpers in faux misery.

"A moment of madness, I assure you" I laugh jabbing him in the kidneys.

"I can't wait for you to see the other dresses I have designed- Aurelia is putting them together, all based on previous years' Opening Ceremony outfits, of course" his eyes glaze over in anticipation of my dresses. Aurelia is his girlfriend, that pair will be magnificent stylists in the future to rival the likes of Tigris.

"Um ok, but where is Mom?" it can be unnerving sometimes when Flavius makes my clothes but he is the best designer I know. In comparison to male tributes, Flavius is so.. feminine. Most of my friends have boyfriends who are so Capitol, like Flavius, but I'd much rather a guy from the Districts like Finnick Odair. So masculine, strong and drop dead gorgeous.

"She's in her room, getting ready, like you ought to be" he sighs good naturedly, shoving me towards my room, back upstairs and in the door. He throws the dress in my face and runs out, shutting the door behind him. With no choice remaining, I begin to get ready, still twitching with excitement.

Having gotten ready, I scan over the reapings again on my mobile. It's the latest model, seven- centimetres wide and thin as my thumbnail, with 1000 hours audio playback and all my personal updates along with a constant news stream. Having heard from Brutus the honour of being reaped and the potential fame to be gained from winning, I wonder why some tributes look scared.

At seventeen years old, as of today, I'm the same age as many contestants and would kill for the fame of winning the Games. Most of my friends agree, Hunger Games being the best childhood game, closely followed by Fashion Show. I guess it is because the Tributes are scared of the dishonour of losing and also the prospect of leaving home to come to the Capitol. It's kinda stupid though, they get the best stylists and prep teams, along with the latest technology. For example, in the training centre, they can order any food they like at the touch of a button- my family certainly doesn't have a whole kitchen of Avoxes at our disposal, only two who serve at dinner and do general housework. (Flavius' dishes are punishment for breaking curfew)

"Alexandra!" shouts my mom, "time to go darling!"

"Coming," I call, running downstairs for the third time today and still in the same state of utter bliss.

Later, in the car towards the City Circle, I think about the tributes. A career will probably win- the Tributes from Districts one, two and four have always been stronger contestants, the Districts in question being suspected of training their tributes from an early age. But, I hope another district will win this year- those are always the interesting years. Underdogs always have to be either terrifyingly clever or else ridiculously strong. That boy, Thresh, from District eleven looks scary but who wouldn't look like a hulking giant besides his minuscule twelve year old district partner who will likely be destroyed in the initial bloodbath in the Cornucopia.

Finally, we park the car and and make our way to the gates. My mom got VIP tickets so we get to be at the front. Flavius stands at the ready with his camera and I peruse the program, chatting excitedly to my friend, Gaia. Her dad is the stylist for District four this year so she got tickets too. My mom was promoted this year to Gamemaker, it is her responsibility to decide what wildlife roams the arena. Before, she was only an assistant so this is a massive promotion but tickets to the Opening Ceremonies for a newly- promoted assistants are rare- she must have pulled a lot of strings for VIP tickets.

I hide a smirk when I realise that I'm in the best place for the cameras to notice me and my arch- enemy, Agrippina, is nowhere in sight. I hope she turns green with envy when she sees me, looking wonderful, at the opening ceremony! It would clash horribly with her fluorescent pink hair. The atmosphere becomes even more charged as a mutter runs through the crowd.

"District one, Marvel and Glimmer"

I notice my hands trembling and hug myself in glee as I ride the tidal wave of screaming, waving and cheering people. I ignore the massive screen showing the District one chariot, wanting to catch the first glimpse myself. Soon enough, shining white horses float by. I adore horses, these pulling the chariots are the best of the best, bred solely for their purpose. They trot proudly, pulling the glowing silver chariot carrying a smiling girl and gorgeous boy, the image of what tributes should be. Glimmer and Marvel, definite career tributes and fair competition for the others.

As he passes, Marvel looks me in the eye and winks. I swear I would have fainted if it weren't for the envious glare of Gaia., which pulled me back to earth. All of the Tributes' outfits are themed according to the product of their District. Each of the twelve Districts carries out a specific service for the Capitol, for example, District three is electronics, four is seafood and twelve coal mining.

The others are all pretty as per usual but stunning nonetheless. Most look terrified, completely shellshocked. Until District twelve. They were the definition of spectacular. I want their stylists so much I could scream! The cheering trebles in volume as they pass, literally cloaked in flames. Against the pitch black coats of their horses and the obsidian chariot, they are stunning, tongues of fire rising from the coals of their District.

Even the other Tributes watch them, faces illuminated by the blaze before them. Every set of eyes in Panem follow this pair and I join the chanting of their names- after checking their names on my program. I had them down as the usual District twelve Tributes- unable to capitalise on the media attention and destined to fall within two days of the beginning of the Games. Now, they are likely to get more sponsors- who will send them essential gifts while they are in the Arena. I might even make Mom and Dad send something to one of them!

As one, we clamour for their attention, showering them with flowers. Forget Marvel, Peeta is my new celebrity crush, his blonde hair gleaming in the dusky evening amidst the fiery inferno.

"Obviously he's taken" murmurs Flavius in my ear, drawing my attention to Peeta's hand tightly clasped in that of his district partner. Talk about killing the buzz! Weird or what? I shift my gaze to the District eleven tributes, standing with as big a gap as possible between them. They are competitors- one standing in the way of fame and fortune for the other. Only one Tribute can win the Games.

I can't wait to see the interviews, I think to myself as President Snow begins his speech about the rebellion and Panem rising from the ashes and the Hunger Games to remind the Districts that they shouldn't rebel etc. I think i speak for all when i say that all eyes (even that of the camera feeding to the big screen) was still locked on the dazzling girl and boy on fire from District twelve.


	2. Chapter 2

Heyy J So thanks for the reading and reviewing! Sorry I didn't update faster but I was away- now im back and I want more reviews!

Thanks guys,

Morpheus xox

* * *

><p>I lie stretched on my bed, feeling like the massive cat whose coat my hair resembles, watching the Avox clean my room. They are mute servants, made that way for committing horrid crimes. I hate her, with the funny looks she gives me- alternating between worried, reproachful and downright furious. I'm not the one who cut out her tongue! Idiot girl should have thought before committing a crime.<p>

She slinks out, leaving me to my privacy. I take out my mobile and read through the training scores. The Games would be pointless if the Tributes had no idea how to survive, let alone fight, so they undergo a number of days training, culminating in a private session with the Gamemakers. After, the Gamemakers give a score ranging from 1-12, one being downright abysmal and twelve being an extraordinary physical specimen. No one has ever gotten a twelve, or even a one for that matter, most get between three and nine. Ten would be a spectacular score even for a Career.

"Finally," I mutter, the connection here is not the best- we aren't the most prestigious of families, otherwise we'd live in the City Circle and wouldn't need tickets to see the Opening Ceremony, it would happen outside our window. The Districts must have better connection! Hopefully Mom will quickly climb through the ranks of Gamemakers so we can move. I peruse the scores, ready to paste down the best so we can decide who to sponsor.

The Tributes from the Career districts are nothing special this year- averaging an eight or nine. The teeny tiny kid from eleven surprised me- getting a seven, I must remember her name, Rue. Then District twelve. I hope Peeta did well but he could be a Johanna Mason. She got a three in training but in the Games turned the arena into a charnel house with her axe. (Coming from the Forestry district, duhh) He gets an eight- which is amazing for District twelve but then I see the girl, Katniss and remember her score- an eleven! Unheard of for anyone not a Career. I highlight her name again, that there must be a competitor.

This Games is really going to be amazing, I can tell. I wonder what kind of arena they will use. Hopefully pretty mixed terrain as five years ago it was such a letdown when there was only a desert and none of the Tributes could find food. It's stupid to have to watch them freeze or starve.

There has to be a central water source, some cover ie. trees and also a central plain for the Cornucopia. The Cornucopia is a massive horn, it used to symbolize plenty or something like that. It certainly stands for this for those who can gain control of its supplies- at the beginning of the Games, the Tributes are all spaced out around the Cornucopia, which the Gamemakers have filled with essential supplies and weapons. The best stuff, like proper food and the most deadly weapons, lie at the mouth meaning that Tributes have to fight it out for bragging rights.

"Flavius, Alex, time for the interviews! They start in five minutes." my Dad roars up at us. I stretch and get up, running downstairs, to behold a strange sight in the living room. My parents are seated around the television but it's the sight of my, erm, friend Scipio and his father, Magnus that puts me off. Scipio watches me with his dark, intelligent eyes and ruffles his mousey brown hair with one hand. Many of us quietly admire him for his athleticism- he is the only guy from the Capitol I know who actually enjoys the jogging we have to do in school. Like, who needs exercise when we have everything? We've been friends for a while but lately...

"Magnus wishes to speak to me about some important matters, so I want you lot to watch the interviews on the other television," my Mom grins sheepishly. I know she hates to mess up family occasions with Gamemaker stuff but she has to. Magnus is the newly- appointed assistant Head Gamemaker and he looks pretty worried- he is usually unfazed by anything but I guess but such a position is a massive weight on his shoulders.

As I pass them into the kitchen, Magnus leans over to Mom and whispers something, I only catch "Training... archery... put in arena ... maybe... revenge,"from Magnus. I look up, a mistake, and my mother glares at me before shaking her head at Magnus.

"All should remain as planned," she states in an unshakeably firm voice that lacks the usual quaver. Now she is in Gamemaker mode.

Scipio cuffs me on the shoulder as I walk by, his lithe frame leaning against the doorway. "All set? My money is still on the big guy from Eleven but he won't be much fun this evening," I feel the blood run to my cheeks and move towards Flavius' couch but Aurelia is there already.

I perch on the edge of the other sofa and Scipio ambles over to join me, a confused and hurt look fresh in his eyes. I know I've been acting funny but I cant be seen with such a weirdo and because I like him I can't trust myself. His unnaturally... natural look would ruin my reputation. Plus, he has a reputation of his own. Like, I know I used to be able to balance things between being friends with Scipio and having my other friends but a month ago Amelia found out and things have gotten complicated.

Luckily, Caesar Flickerman begins so I can avoid unnecessary conversation. He introduces the girl from Distict one, Glimmer. Her glimmering, shimmering dress accentuates her curvy form. She looks gorgeous but when she speaks it is terrifying. Her gaze sweeps over the cameras lazily and she runs her tongue over her teeth as she surveys the other Tributes. To her, they are obstacles, a definite Career.

The others are pretty the same. Many go for seductive, intelligent, sly, affable except those too terrified to say anything and Thresh from eleven, who grunts. He seems arrogant, refusing to waste time talking to us. None except Katniss Everdeen from Twelve are really honest and when she addresses the Gamemakers up in a balcony I notice why my mother wanted to be alone. Obviously so the hovercraft could collect her and Magnus. How else would they suddenly appear there?

I feel Scipio stiffen beside me, obviously Magnus hadn't told him either- we aren't that bad about wanting to go too, are we? Well, Scipio isn't, he always called public functions 'pretentious'. But then Peeta comes onstage.

He is so charming and witty and charismatic. Everything is light and breezy until Caesar hits the girlfriend nerve. I think it's kinda mean to bring up family in the interviews because most of the interviewees will be dead before the week is out.

When Peeta admits his undying love for Katniss, I squeal. It is so unfair! Like most people in the Districts are scruffy rebels who deserve to die but not lovers. I sneak a look at Scipio, who raises his curved, brown eyebrows, seemingly in disbelief that I'd deign to talk to him. Like a pair of startled, brown birds, unused to my gaze but curious, returning to rest again on his brow. Looking slightly bewildered still, a corner of his mouth raises in a tentative smile but I turn away.

But no, it is mean to do this to them. I have to sponsor Peeta. He has to win, this kind, sweet sufferer of unrequited love who hasn't done anything wrong except be born to would- be rebels. I ask Dad but he and Flavius shout me down, saying that Katniss is more likely to survive with her eleven so therefore we should sponsor her.

Afterwards, Flavius leaves to walk Aurelia home and my dad falls asleep. I sit, thinking, wondering what do I want. Reputation or love?

"What's wrong with you these days?" Scipio breaks the pregnant silence and I glance over at the pain emanating from every pore. "What's happened, Al? We were friends and now you avoid me, I guess I'm not good enough for Little Miss Popular."

"I'm sorry," I sigh "we aren't the same, I guess." he storms out, rage colouring his usually placid, kind features and I know that I need to make a choice.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, me and Mom plan my birthday in the hours before the Games start. I want to take over the living room for my party so everyone can sleep in my room. We're going to order foods used in this years Games- Mom won't tell me what she has ordered but I'll find out by next week. Flavius is going to help me decorate but it's my forte. He's tall enough to put up the banners and streamers and that, following my instruction of course.

I really want to plan out arenas when I'm older- there are so many things that we should capitalise on, like forcing Tributes to go through the Cornucopia once the Games begin in order to actually enter the arena. That would help others gain essential supplies and stop the Careers monopolising everything. It would also augment the initial bloodbath, making it even better.

My mom has to go and make final preparations- she has to be on call throughout the Games. I go to look up background info on my Tribute, Katniss. She's from the poor part of District twelve and has a sister and mother. Her dad died in a mining accident. Her mother was originally from the upper caste in Twelve, (can't really call them rich) like Peeta. It is so sweet that he's willing to cross class divides for love!

I hear Scipio and Magnus downstairs. Magnus is here for Mom. They have to go to the control centre near the Arena. Scipio's mother left a long time ago, I don't know what happened but she is a faux pas topic. Scipio and I ... like Peeta and Katniss we run in different social circles so we can't be together.

Trudging down the stairs, I glance at Aurelia and Flavius. They are inseparable, no questions about their undying devotion.

Scipio gives me a weak grin as my friend Amelia jumps me from behind, babbling about Peeta and Katniss, the star- crossed lovers from District twelve. I'd begged for her to be allowed come over, although people are supposed to watch the Games at home. I hug her back and we all go to sit.

I'm squeezed between Amelia and Scipio, one as normal as I am and the other a social outcast. Amelia is just as popular as me- we effectively control our year in school. Scipio isn't bothered. Amelia has magpie black and white hair and contacts which make her eyes beady and birdlike. Scipio has retained his natural looks, which is unimaginative, to be honest. Can't he pick an animal to emulate, or a style to copy from one of the Games like everyone else? Then I would have practically no problem being with him, if only he'd try to fit in!

I shudder and try to stop thinking so I can concentrate on the Games. Amelia ignores my nervous twitch but Scipio sees, I feel him staring pensively at me, obviously worried but I another, deeper feeling is nearly tangible.

The Tributes come onscreen, first the vicious boy from Two, Cato. He looks arrogant, snarling, ready to kill. Katniss and Peeta get a split screen, both looking quietly resolute, obviously each considering the fate of their newfound lover. We get a twenty four- way split screen for the Tributes entering the Arena. Some are stunned by the light, others tense and anxious, few exuding the characteristic brutality of Careers.

Some make tiny movements, pointing themselves toward the Cornucopia or else the nearby forest. I see the Tributes from One, Two and Four nod to each other, Cato from Two looks at someone else. I follow his gaze to Peeta.

Why? I glance at Amelia who looks stunned. Peeta nods at Cato before shaking his head slightly at Katniss, who looks to be set to go to the Cornucopia, she straightens up as the gong sounds and Caesar Flickerman's partner, Claudius Templesmith announces the beginning of the 74th Hunger Games.

They all take off like a pack of wolves intermixed with lambs, Katniss left behind in the dust. She grabs some bits and pieces and fights a boy for an orange backpack, until he girl from Two, Clove throws a knife in his back and he begins to cough up crimson blood. Katniss runs away to the forest with her supplies.

The others resume fighting, the Careers grouping together. The boy from Four is ground to a pulp by Thresh from Eleven's fists. Scipio elbows me slightly, looking the happiest he's been in weeks. He and Magnus have invested heavily in Thresh. Eventually, only a few remain standing. They pick their way over the bodies to the mouth of the Cornucopia and shake hands. Glimmer and Marvel from One, Cato and Clove from Two, the girl from Four, boy from Three and Peeta.

Cato growls at the boy from Three to get moving and he scampers off to where the land mines to stop the tributes beginning early were. He starts playing with bits of wire and the others begin looting the Cornucopia. Glimmer picks up a shining silver bow and sheath of arrows, grinning wickedly. The others find equally vicious weapons and begin to sort out watches and the first search party to go and flush out anyone else in the area.

As the Careers settle down to hunt, the screen cuts to Katniss. She has a sleeping bag and perches up high in a tree, obscured by leaves and is soon fast asleep.

Another girl, from District eight I think, makes a camp nearby. Amelia begins to snigger at her apparent stupidity and I laugh with her. She hasn't made any precautions and the fire she's starting will draw hunters like moths.

Thresh has found solace in the meadow- no one else dared to go there but he saunters through the long grasses, chewing on grain he's gathered along the way. Eventually he finds the end of the meadow, where a massive tree looms above him. A silver parcel falls from the sky, bequeathing Thresh with a rope ladder, which he uses to climb up the trunk. He unpacks his bag and removes a sleeping bag with camo foil- it blends into the foliage like our hovercrafts. Scipio cheers silently and, unwittingly, I look back and roll my eyes before flushing and turning quickly away.

Rue looks terribly cold, cutting holes in socks to make gloves and covering herself with broad leaves, blending into the trees like a woodland animal. Maybe she does stand a chance, I think, as she flies through the trees. The girl from Five also picks her way around, hiding behind some rocks on the outskirts of the forest, easily able to watch the Careers. She snacks on blueberries from a nearby bush.

A scream pierces the room as the girl from Eight finds herself at the business end of Clove's throwing knife. Katniss, awoken by the furore, stills. I chuckle as the Careers stomp around her tree, within throwing distance of a formidable opponent due to her eleven in training but utterly defenceless being holed up in a tree. They move off but still the cannon signalling the death doesn't fire. Peeta goes back to check her and peers up at Katniss' tree, obviously hoping she'd move.

"Awwwwwwwww" squeal Amelia and I together. Scipio groans aloud for no apparent reason and Flavius snickers. Aurelia lets out a peal of laughter, in canon with Flavius' chuckles. It is ridiculously sweet of Peeta, she is supposed to be his loathed enemy but he protects her! She had already moved at this stage so he was the only one obstructing the hovercraft swooping in to collect the corpse. He returns to the others and they return to camp.

Katniss comes out into the clearing and smiles knowingly into the camera before hunting down a rabbit. Maybe she has it all planned out with Peeta! She must have prior experience hunting because she cleans the corpse quickly and efficiently, even cooking it on the dying embers of the dead girl's fire.

Movement has stopped for the evening so we turn off the tv. Scipio's hand brushes my own as he stretches and stands. I shiver and he chuckles under his breath. Amelia starts chattering like a magpie who has found an inventive way to capture some plump snails. Like the bird she emulates, she pounces on juicy gossip, ripping it apart like fresh meat, right down to Peeta whispering Katniss' name as he gazed at the full moon.

Luckily, Magnus and my mom return in time to stop Amelia's vocal chords snapping from over exertion. Scipio winks at me as he lopes out the door and I stare at his retreating back, dumbstruck, and feeling all the worse for it. Amelia skips out to gush at my mom, telling her how wonderful the Games are, how well- bred the deer and what a good food source the rabbits are. I had never realized Amelia knew so much about wildlife.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, school resumed. My gaggle of girls descended, all honking about how I was at the Opening Ceremony and how gorgeous my dress was and my mom's brilliant Gamemaking and Katniss and Peeta and the Careers and Katniss and Peeta.

I twirled my hair, absently wishing I actually was a panther so I could vanquish these bothersome geese. They talked and talked until we split for class. Amelia sat beside me and continued talking, perhaps in case I missed the constant chattering outside. Our classes have been turned into up to the minute highlights of the Games. Geography in particular is fascinating because at the end we get to discuss the Arena's pros and cons- the terrain, the strategic locations and all that. We also mark in the tributes' current locations.

At lunchtime, I sit in my group, according to the unwritten laws which I practically wrote but wished I hadn't. I see Scipio sitting alone. So tempted I was to join him but everyone has to adhere to norms, although I could feel his gaze burning holes in my back. Agrippina arrives and skips over to hug me, squealing about my amazing dress for the Opening Ceremony and how it was based on the District ten outfit during the interviews last year.

"No, I think Flavius based it on Garnet's Opening Ceremony dress, remember her? My black jacket wasn't sheepskin complete with wool, like ugh that would be horrid!" My entourage snigger. District ten is livestock and how on earth could she believe I would base my outfit on.. that?

"Oh, ok. Well I guess we don't all have wonderful brothers to design our clothes like Flavius," I laugh lightly in response and turn away from her slightly. She is so irritating, willing to do anything to ruin my standing. Im surprised that she doesn't choose to emulate a strangler fig or other parasitic monster. They had a mutt strangler fig in the Games two years ago. It grew on Tributes as they slept in trees and suffocated them.

Muttations, or mutts, are hybrid animals which are genetically enhanced to have different attributes. My mom, as the Fauna Gamemaker, is in charge of Mutts- for example, Jabberjays. They are songbirds which were enhanced to record conversations during the rebellion but they backfired- rebels used them to relay false information. They cross bred with mockingbirds to make mockingjays, funny little dark coloured birds which can learn off simple melodies. Katniss has a mockingjay pin as her reminder of home, her District token. Actually, I should remember that, if she wins, mockingjay accessories could become all the rage.

"Alright there, Alex?" Amelia nudges me and I look up, thinking fast to evade suspicion.

"I was just thinking about how right Katniss and Peeta are together, I wish I could find someone like that," they all join in, bemoaning the fact that I have no boyfriend and hoping that the lovers from Twelve team up at some stage.

The bell gongs and I leap out of my seat to dispose of my lunch. The others follow, chattering still. I pass Scipio and find myself walking faster. Amelia seems to realise something and drags me into the bathroom.

"What is up with you? Scipio stared at you all of lunch and what was that just there? You could do so much better. As your best friend I demand answers, otherwise I'll tell Agrippina, who will absolutely love that little tidbit," she snarls at me, beady eyes glowering. "Scipio has no prospects, he is too smart and athletic and unimaginative in his dress sense, albeit pretty cute. But have you forgotten the incident? Come on Alex, I don't need to keep you away from undesirables- you should do it yourself!"

"Scipio? Whhhhat? I'm nervous about my birthday, there is like so much pressure on me to do well." I decide to change the subject "Did you see Agrippina today? She's starting to get some influence, I seriously need to knock her down again but we aren't twelve years old anymore. She is determined to undermine me!" I babble, if Agrippina somehow destroyed me, it would be a disaster but she's only a tiny part of a much bigger problem.

Placated slightly, Amelia hooks her arm in mine and we reenter the fray. Back in class, what started as quite an interesting Games has descended into tedium. Katniss is still wandering the forest, in search of water I think. The Careers are setting up a pyramid with the supplies and lacing the area with Three's landmines. Peeta is sharpening his knife, chanting one name over and over again under his breath. Us girls and a fair few guys squeal with delight.

Later, as I leave the school building, Flavius grabs my arm and drags me away from my friends, chirping happily about some dress or another. He soon changes topic, only uttering one name "Scipio."

I burst into tears "I can't! I know it's hurting everyone involved but Agrippina is only waiting for a chance at glory and they would never drop it. It would ruin me." I wail and keen but Flavius only looks me steadily in the eye.

"What's worth hurting someone for? How could he ruin your reputation? His father is lined up to be the next Head Gamemaker! Maybe he is.. alternative but who cares?" he walks away towards the house, leaving me to my swirling thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hullo :) Here's chapter five :D Did I ever drive home the idea of REVIEWS? And also, the concept of if you review for me, ill review for you :L **

**Oh, yeah, just in case you hadnt noticed, I am not Suzanne Collins; therefore not owning the Hunger Games or any of its characters :P **

* * *

><p>Flavius and I continue to walk in relative silence. Scipio, Flavius and me had always been friends- Mom and Magnus studied Gamemaking together, so they used to be around all the time when we were small. Ever since Scipio's mom went away, things have been more strained but I really don't know why. That was not a good time for anyone involved. But the bones of it are that Flavius likes Scipio well enough to hate it when anyone hurts him. He still hangs out with Scipio quite a bit- Flave's position in the social order is more tenable- his designs make him too well liked so he's allowed a few strange friends but I've avoided him for years. Mom and Magnus only recently have been more in contact due to their promotions so I never needed to. Now, things are changing.<p>

"Please, Alex, let's not fight. I just want you to pay attention to people's feelings, otherwise, you know what Scip's been through this last while, ever since Terentia…" Terentia is Scipio's mother. No one really knows what happened but the rumour mill had went to town back then. Many reasons were given for her sudden departure- domestic violence, treason, even the onset of some mental disease that meant she had to be hospitalised. None of these are desirable and Scipio got the 'halo effect' of sorts- except this was detrimental to him. One week he had friends, status and people allowed his eccentricities but the next everything crashed down around him. Hard for a kid to bear, especially after losing a parent. Especially if you're busy being alternative- protesting against hairdye and the like. (Who didn't lobby for years for their first dye like the rest of us? No prizes for guessing...)

"Sure, sure. I do have to watch my back though!" I exclaim, hating the reality of my words. "I'll try, okay?"

"All I ask, sis." Flavius smiles and the whole world seems to get a little brighter "Now, then, what is the lowdown on District twelve? How's our winner doing? Omigosh everyone agrees that she and Peeta have to encounter each other! That would be so amazing!" And so the seriousness of before is washed away by his enthusiasm for all things Hunger Games.

Sitting down to watch the day's highlights, there is a sense of anticlimax. No one has died or even been injured, the biggest news is that Katniss has found water. Amazing, eh? She crouches over to lap it up, everything else completely forgotten. Looks like this one won't be hunting for a while. I yawn, irked that my evening's entertainment has been ruined. Hopefully this lethargic pace will pick up soon.

Luckily, fire is sent in by the Gamemakers to add a much needed burst of energy to the sleepy Tributes. I perk up, delighted to see some activity. Katniss is the most interesting, ducking, diving and jumping among a horde of animals at bay- deer, rabbits, foxes and even a bear until she stops to rest. That's when the fireballs are activated.

When one hits her full on the leg, I chuckle. The girl on fire is literally on fire. But I soon sober up- she cannot die now! I want to be on the Victor's list of sponsors. The Victor's list of sponsors each get invitations to the most amazing parties, including the VICTORY TOUR. This occurs halfway between each Games and is the party of the year- it's in the President's Mansion. That there would be the most exciting thing ever! I would get to meet the victor! As a Victor's sponsor, I'd also get some pretty cool bonuses. Like getting to test out new technology, a free copy of that particular Games' file- which includes the official video (as shown after the Games) ; complete and unedited info on all the Tributes, the Arena and any Mutts and also some bonus footage from the Games.

Peeta and the Careers have been left alone, they don't need to be goaded into attacking. Seeing the opportunity, they hang out near the edge of the forest, waiting for fleeing Tributes to kill. Rue perches above them, looking for all the world like a lonely little sparrow, split from the flock and forced to be constantly on the watch for predators, both avian and other.

The girl from Five uses the opportunity to sneak supplies from the Career's stockpile. She gracefully twists and turns in order to dodge the landmines and makes off with a few apples, a loaf of bread and one of a pile of unused tarpaulin sheets. She's a feisty one, obviously has a plan- to feed off her opponents but I wonder hat would happen if she had no supply to leach off?

The boy from Ten still lies low, squatting in a hole covered with leaves and mud. He's been like that a while, not needing to emerge as he got a ton of food from the Cornucopia. It'll only be a matter of time, I expect, before he's forced out. Once that food supply runs out, he'll be easy prey for some more worthy Tributes.

Katniss, exhausted, has finally reached the end of the fireballs and nurses her wounds in a stream. That burn on her leg is horrific- I hope it doesn't get infected, otherwise she is a goner. The Careers venture into the forest but get caught up in the smoke. Unable to see, they end up face to face with the dying fire. But you should never underestimate a dying animal. The flames put up a good fight, scattering the Careers like leaves. It's incredibly entertaining to watch them, coughing and wheezing, run to camp. They eventually get there and stop hunting to recover.

"I think that's it for today, bed, now!" Mom shoos us to bed. I curl up with my Mobile and check my profile. Amelia and the others want to meet up tomorrow after school so we can all watch the Games together- they think that there will be some action tomorrow. The Careers will try to hunt down injured Tributes so it should be fun.

Scipio has left me a message:

Hi :) just wondering if you've heard that I'm was staying over at yours once your mom and my dad are on full- time duty at the control centre? Sounds fun, eh? :D

Scip

He hasn't messaged me with a smiley or signed off with his old nickname in years, what's happened? At first, I brighten up at the prospect of renewed friendship but soon realise the implications. Turns out I'm not the only one who is too attached..

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading :D Review- or else i'll, i'll.. erm.. COME UP WITH A CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT WHICH I CANT THINK OF RIGHT NOW BUT WOULD BE TRULY AWFUL (please dont make me think of something:L )<strong>

**Byee :) please review? Its three seconds worth of typing and will make me so happy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy everyone! :D Here's the new chapter- as requested, i tried to make the exchange between Katniss and Cato good but im afraid that I failed :( **

School that day was boring. The Tributes were all still nursing burns and so classes changed back into... classes. Maths was horrendous- no longer being probability as to who would win and tracking the betting- instead we did Trigonometry. Disgusting. And so, before Sines, Cosines and Tangents could invade my brain, I zoned out, spending most of the classes staring out the window. How constructive!

Any time outside of class not taken up with avoiding Scipio's searching gaze was spent verbally sparring with Agrippina. I have no support from my 'friends' because they simply aren't bothered. The minute I show weakness, Agrippina will take over. I'll be reduced to a powerless, fawning grunt, waiting for a chance to regain my status. I think a pack of wolves is more loyal to its alpha.

Once school is over, we go to Amelia's to watch the Games. Before the update begins, we discuss everything that's going on. From teachers to Tributes, nothing except the group's inner power struggle between Agrippina and myself. That would be bitchy cause bad things might be said. We only talk about people who aren't present, like teachers and Tributes. Eventually, they start on my outfit. Flavius had made it a few weeks ago and after wearing it at a feast it is only suitable for everyday use.

Everyone agrees that he is an amazing designer and grill me for details about him and Aurelia. Mostly they just want to know if he could be single in the near future- the possibility of getting him gives me more sway over them so I hint at a possible row last night, saying that he seemed really annoyed when he came in last night.

That leads onto boys in our year and they recommend a few potentials for me. Inwardly gagging, I pretend to take everything into consideration.

"But Alex!" they moan "it's been months since Aquilius dumped you so, like, you neeed someone else," Aquilius was mine for two years, on and off. It was mostly for show- to get my friends off my back for a while, to help fit in. He loves eagles- having them tattooed all over his body. On his face, a golden eagle takes over his features, its wings framing his eyes, artfully turning his mouth into a beak against sky with blue hair and makeup on his face. According to his mood, the sky would change.

He's an, erm, character, of course but an arrogant fool- grandson of the first ever Head Gamemaker. The whole eagle thing is so two years ago- there was a massive golden eagle Mutt in one of the Games, its eyrie at the top of a mountain, filled with food. It took out a couple of Tributes and now resides in the Zoo, it being such a magnificent specimen and The Zoo is Aquilus' favourite hangout. What a catch.

"We'll see, eh?" I try to be mysterious but only gain a knowing look from Amelia. Scipio chooses that moment to jog by, on his evening run. The girls immediately start sniggering. He looks so.. plain. But Phaedra, one of the contenders for my throne, drops a comment about his musculature. I perk up as the others murmur in agreement but then they start sneering about how he has never had a girlfriend- or a boyfriend for that matter and how he doesn't bother with a basic dress sense. It really is a case of comply or die around here.

The television flickers on and all is forgotten as we watch the Careers leave camp to hunt, the boy from Three standing guard. Soon, they run across Katniss, who climbs up into a tree with ease. That girl certainly knows her stuff. They crowd under her and Rue watches from hidden perch. Peeta, surprisingly, wants to leave her until the morning but Cato from Two ignores him.

The easy banter between Katniss and Cato is funny- usually the prey doesn't have such bravado, particularly when stuck in a tree. Cato tries to climb after her but for once, his brawn is of little use. My grin widens as he smashes to the ground, bringing seemingly half the tree with him. The look of bemusement on his face and the crackle of leaves in his once- perfect hair as he struggles to find his feet is just classical. How five Careers can't bring down a scrawny girl from Twelve is just amazing.

Glimmer from One's miserable attempts at archery with her beautiful silver bow finally does it. The whole of Panem seems to erupt into hysterics. Amelia buries her head in my shoulder in mock exasperation. Katniss relaxes totally, stretching out like a jungle cat across her branch to grab the arrow protruding from the trunk below. She waves her prize overhead, goading them further. Cato just gets redder and redder, puffing himself to his full height like a pimple about to explode. He barks at Glimmer, who seems flustered. Her attempts become even more comical; almost hitting Rue seven feet up at one stage.

Bored, Katniss looks around to climb higher but Rue reveals herself. She points out a distinctive golden hive. Tracker Jackers! Doesn't the stupid child understand the point of the Games? I wonder. The Games are about killing- so what if some mutts do it for her? As Rue melts back into the foliage, I want to shout my gratitude for Katniss but then again cry in anger at her apparent stupidity.

Katniss takes out her knife and, as soon as the daily announcement of the dead (exactly nil) begins, she starts cutting the nest so it lands right on the Careers. But Peeta! No, no, no he can't die. Tracker jackers are gigantic wasp mutts whose sting can cause hallucinations. Aquilius uses the venom for a 'high' -he thinks the hallucinations are fun. In too large a dose, the venom can kill.

Even hallucinating would be a bad idea- an able- bodied Tribute could easily wipe the sufferer out. Plus, the wasps will hunt down any who dares attack their nest. Amelia pats me on the shoulder. My Mom would have placed this nest so Amelia means to acknowledge her good planning.

When the anthem stops, Katniss returns to pack her bags and finds burn ointment! Those of us who are sponsoring her all cheer and hug each other. Finally, all the Tributes sleep and the coverage has ended for now.

I say goodbye to everyone and we all part ways to go home. Soon enough, I'm collapsed on my bed- unable to sleep with the excitement. Will Katniss die? If so, at the hands of the Careers or the tracker jackers? Will Peeta perish? I certainly hope not- imagine the look on Agrippina's face if I could get a tour of the 74th Arena with him?

**Thanks for reading :D Now review :) It'll help me make my story better :L**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello :) Im updating early cause im going away- i might update again on Saturday ^-^ **

I wake up to find that school has been postponed until the current action is over. That hardly ever happens, unless something truly extraordinary is happening.

I rush into the sitting room to see my Dad and Flavius, I notice that Mom is gone. Scipio lounges on my couch- looking like he's been there a while- obviously Magnus had dumped him here on the way to fetch Mom.

Immediately, my eyes are drawn to the screen. Katniss has woken up and has nearly sawn through the branch supporting the Tracker Jacker nest. The Careers lie asleep and Rue hides nearby, poised to run like a rabbit who isn't sure whether she is with friend or foe.

Scipio sits up, making space for me beside him, a hopeful look flickering across his stark features. I sit down, mostly because there is nowhere else to sit.

Katniss calls out to the little rabbit and gestures for her to run, which she gladly does, casting worried glances back to Katniss. Run, you silly little child, run. And that is when Katniss sends the nest plummeting to earth.

Chaos breaks loose. The Careers start jumping up and down, sporting expressions ranging from slow sleepiness to confused nervousness to utter terror. I snigger, for Careers they are so stupid, not seeming to have the combined brainpower to understand what is attacking them, regroup and then retaliate. Instead they decide to run, like Rue did.

But no, it takes Cato to finally force them into action. He roars at them and they run for the lake, leaving Glimmer from One behind. Her corpse is bloated with stings, some of the swarm still crawl over her. She moves, as if still alive, with the force of them stinging, stinging, her face marred by glistening, golden bodies.

The others scramble over each other, Gill, the girl from Four, stumbles and receives a boot to the head. She wasn't much really, her getting knocked out is of little consequence, we observe silently as she succumbs to the writhing golden horde. Her one, short scream lacerates the air but fades away into a gurgling when metallic bodies fill her gaping mouth.

The others dive into the lake, submerging themselves completely as the swarm swirls overhead. Marvel, the boy from One, lifts his head for breath and gets covered within seconds. Luckily, he seems pretty alright as the hornets retreat when he puts his head back under.

Katniss seems pretty beat- up. Flavius begins muttering darkly about drunken mentors not understanding what to do with sponsor money. She returns to Glimmer, swaying from side to side, unbalanced and drowsy like a drunk. She wrestles with the dead girl for a bow. I don't know how she can bear to touch it, pus- filled stings making the putrid flesh even more terrifying.

Soon enough, she stumbles away, clutching her prize. The silver bow and quiver of arrows drips with goo from the stings mixed with bloody gristle that came from the dead girl. I feel the blood run from my face as I stare at the evidence of carnage coating the weapons. Scipio nudges me and I see his grimace.

"Remember the eagle Mutt tearing apart that twelve year old from Five? And then it used her to line the nest? I think that was worse. At least Katniss probably is sane enough to wash her weapons so it won't get worse," Scipio tries to reassure me.

"Me, scared? What?" I shrug off his sympathy.

"I never said you were scared. Stop inferring!" Scipio hits me playfully and I laugh, Flavius raises a neatly plucked eyebrow in wordless accusation. I drop my head and concentrate on the happenings onscreen.

Katniss has heard something and groggily stumbles to her feet, ear cocked towards smashing the in the undergrowth. She postions her arrow on the bow, obviously proficient although the hallucinations associated with Jackers have set in. Peeta bursts forth, shooing her away from Cato, who snaps at his heels.

Cato is not amused. His similarities to a baying bloodhound end at how he runs to heel. He slashes Peeta across the leg as he heads away from Katniss, leading Cato away. But this sudden burst of energy is too much. Cato, weakened by his numerous stings, collapses, letting out a low moan. Peeta is left lurching forth on unsteady limbs with a crimson patch growing on his trouser leg, lifeblood leaking from him and dripping along the ground, like some sort of dot- to- dot puzzle.

Soon enough, he finds a stream bed, where he lies down and covers himself in mud and detritus. And then, he is a muddy rock, completely at one with his surroundings. He falls into a broken sleep, muttering Katniss' name over and over.

The object of his affection is now attempting to demolish the forest single handedly. She runs into trees repeatedly, crashing and smashing nothing except herself. Eventually she trips over and curls up, twitching with the occasional sob. Rue, high in a tree, keeps watch over her, a tiny sentinel.

The remaining Careers return to camp to recover, Clove having rushed out to retrieve Cato. As she dragged him, he struggled and wailed as if he believed she would destroy him. Not much interesting. Thresh remains where he is, apparently not hearing from bellowing from the Careers pulling each others stings out. Buzz just looks slightly confused and keeps out of the way of Cato's flailing.

The few other tributes huddle down, looking hopeful that whatever is destroying their peers will leave them be. That caterwauling certainly must be a bit unsettling- I'd hate for something causing that to be anywhere near me.

I guess Mom will stay at the Control centre until the Games end. Scipio will likely remain with us. Eugh that means further fraternising as we'll end up going to school together. Damn it. A news report flickers on, announcing the closure of schools so we can watch the Games more frequently. A new updates timetable is posted- every morning from 10.00 till 12.00 and evenings from 6.00.

I grin with unabashed delight. What will I do with all this free time? I wander upstairs to change into casual clothes and plan with Amelia via my mobile. Peeta seems to be in a pretty bad state though, which isn't good. I should check up on his injury and his chances of survival.

I wish he and Katniss would meet up! Then sponsors would ensure that he would avoid death for the time being. Plus, I really wanna see them interact- we haven't any footage at all of it. Does she feel the same way? If I could see them together, naturally, without any disturbances like at the interviews or them knowing cameras are trained on them, then we would know.

Rightyo, you know the drill (or should by now :L ) REVIEW! :D

** And thanks to all my reviewers- you guys are the best! :) Especially those who've been reviewing the whole way along (you know who you are :D )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whoop! :D I got to update quicker than usual! This one is looooooooong- over 2000 words (my record :L ) Enjoy!**

Maybe free time isn't such a good idea. I almost wish I had the distraction of my cohort of squealing, gossiping idiots. The Avox girl comes in and, so starved I am for human contact, I try to talk to her.

"What's your name?" gingerly, I try to reach out to her. She looks up, startled and rushes out as if I were a Career tribute and she bloodbath fodder.

Damn. Flavius and my father are off limits because Scipio is with them and I have no interest in leading him on. Stupid Avox won't even try to communicate and Amelia is out with her dad, Philip. He trains horses for the Opening Ceremony. I ride them sometimes- I should ask for one of those blacks from Twelve this year. The horses always go on sale but, once bought, usually remain in the stables by the train station. I already have one horse, Fudge, but one of Katniss and Peeta's stallions would be some prize!

The facilities there are amazing, people often go on tours to see the various chariots and the horses who pulled them. These horses are pretty unusual- most animals we have here in the Capitol are Mutts but these are the same creatures that our ancestors bred. They have to be looked after carefully so many highly skilled carers are constantly on hand to keep them healthy. There are even college courses for the very best students- they need to be proficient in riding, farriery, first aid and nutrition. I'm not smart enough to get that kind of job so that's why I'm setting my aims lower to Arena design.

I decide to take a walk. Slipping out the front door and scampering out onto the street, I look around. The Capitol is beautiful, with its crazy colours and cobblestone paths. Cars flash up and down the street. I adore the playful buzz of the city by day and its flickering lights in the evening. The blue sky shimmers and the glorious sun beats down. This is truly the best place in the world!

Soon, I reach the stable complex. Only the facade is shown on television for the Opening Ceremony as the inside is pretty dull. Unless, of course, you like seeing rows of stables and brown, dull things like wheelbarrows and hay and fodder.

The funny combination of hay and leather and snorting, stomping equines caresses me as I enter. The place is mostly deserted, like my Dad's stores. He runs a chain of accessory shops- I work there sometimes on weekends. He inherited the stores from my Grandfather and Flavius really wants to continue expansion into clothing. At this stage in the Games only minimal staffing is required anywhere. The Games are a cause for celebration after all- so why would you want to work?

A few heads appear, nickering softly to me. One palomino stallion from the 70th Games row whinnies delightedly. It's Fudge, the horse I learned to ride on after my parents bought him for me. I grab some hay and, as he eats, softly scratch his chin, leaning over the door.

Fetching his tack, I let myself into his stall. He blows in my nose and I return his greeting. After a quick groom, I put on his supple leather bridle and then his saddle. We go out to the manège and I quickly survey the jumps set up, deciding to work on the cross country course after warming up.

Putting him through his paces, I forget everything and we merge into one entity. As he had been trained, he almost immediately drops his head to accept the bit. We know each other well, I've been riding him for four years after all. The slightest shift in my weight brings him to a square halt and I pat his powerful neck, which flexes as he breathes.

We walk down into the cross country course, Fudge perking up and beginning to dance slightly in place. After a quick practice log, we begin in earnest. He jumps with ease, powerful hindquarters creating the perfect propulsion. His type has been bred for centuries- apparently his ancestors would have carried soldiers, along with doing draught work. I guess it makes sense, what with his roman nose and rippling muscles all indicating workhorse origins.

Together we glide, our bodies curving around the corners as we count the strides together, taking off as one over the coffins, banks, ditches. I lose track of the time until we turn towards the home front- back to the yard and a figure in the distance.

I freeze, missing a stride and Fudge feels it, losing momentum and breaking into a trot. Scipio. I'd know that brown hair anywhere- him likely one of the only people in the Capitol with such a pure colour. I circle away, asking for canter on the turn and Fudge obeys diligently. We take on the last double- a coffin, one stride and a wooden hemisphere with a forested arena painted on. Arenas are usually surrounded by a circular forcefield so this kind of makes sense. Nudging with my legs, Fudge makes the stride immaculately and he sails over it.

I trot, then walk him to cool off. He stretches and, as soon as the sweat flecking his golden neck dries slightly, we return to the yard. We amble out, him nuzzling my shoulder and me gently massaging his whithers. I lead him into his stall and remove his tack. I take out a bucket and sponge to wash the sweat from his girth and saddle areas. Scipio materialises beside me and I jump. Fudge nips him on the shoulder and I recover enough to shoot a withering glare at the interloper.

"Where did you come from?" I snarl, irritated that he spoiled part of the course and invaded my private place.

"Your house, where I am currently living," he says as if I were stupid "remember?"

"Why did you follow me?" I'm still on guard and Fudge flicks his tail, picking up on my discomfort.

"I usually come by here when I go running and the jump thingy you were doing faces the road. Anyone could see you, I just wanted to watch. It was amazing, by the way, you make a good team." he smoothly replies, an innocent look painted on his face.

"You put me off." I am placated at being complimented. Scipio brightens up at having dissipated the tense atmosphere slightly.

We leave Fudge to his hay and wander home. Scipio asks me about Fudge, which Games he was used in and how long have I been riding.

"Contrary to popular belief, different horses are used every year. They all belong to private owners- various officials and that. President Snow himself has a whole team of cremellos which he uses sometimes. Cremellos are a very light cream colour and all of the President's have blue eyes. They're for public functions and that. Fudge is a palomino- he was used in the 70th Games for District two. Amelia's dad, Philip, lets me use him but I practically own him anyway." I start babbling about Fudge's pedigree and Scipio seems delighted to have gotten me talking.

"You should train as a carer. You know so much already. I know your grades may not allow it but you have so much experience, like you'd only have to do the medical training. The pay is as good as a Gamemaker." he pauses and adds shyly "I knew you weren't just one of them."

"What do you mean? This doesn't change who I am. Amelia used to ride, like, every day but now she just prefers to concentrate on other things." I protest. He smirks. And we walk into the house in silence. What's that supposed to mean? That I'm not like my friends? Ok, they are empty-headed losers but still!

"Alex!" Flavius bounds up to me. "I've finished the design for a new theme. Mockingjays! They are gonna get so big, so fast. I've based a whole line of clothing on Katniss' pin alone. Even if she doesn't win, she will still be remembered. Also, I think we should take the animal fad to new levels. Like, imagine, your hair with little wings coming out the sides and a tail over your neck. It's gonna be amazing!" he gushes.

"Sounds fascinating, Flavius, why don't we go and watch the Games?" Scipio cuts in and I throw him a grateful glance "It's starting in only thirty minutes!"

Flavius goes to call for Aurelia and Scipio grins smugly. Tired, I settle down on the armchair my dad usually takes over. Scipio throws me an angry, piercing look and I shrink in my seat. I need to create boundaries, stop looking at me like that!

Flavius and Aurelia burst in and my dad follows. Excited chatter commences, including the latest update on the odds of who will be in the final eight. No one is too sure if the cripple from Ten will survive. His food supply must be running low by now and the others could easily take him on. I had thought the girl from Five would die sooner- she is smart though, using the Careers for food. Her name is Titiana- titian being a synonym for red and she certainly has flaming hair.

Eventually, the voice of Claudius Templesmith cuts across our chatter.

"Last time we saw the tributes Katniss from District twelve had made a daring move, throwing a Tracker Jacker nest on her pursuers, leaving Cato and Clove from Two and Marvel from One disabled and Buzz from Three to guard from intruders." the screen shows footage of Titiana loping around the Career camp and dancing over to the food, even laughing at the sleeping Buzz.

The screen segues to Katniss, sleeping, with Rue perched overhead "Some seem to have made new alliances, while others have left theirs, for better or for worse? We have no idea!" Peeta, daubed in mud, sleeps onscreen. "Welcome to this instalment of the seventy- fourth Hunger Games!"

The screen blanks out and we see a silver arrow fly through the air. Katniss has awoken, she takes out the rabbit before it has time to sniff the air. Woah there, this girl knows what she's doing.

"Ha! That's where she got that eleven! I knew it'd be something like this." Flavius crows in delight, his hair glowing green in the half light.

She continues on to a stream, a few hundred metres upstream of Peeta, I groan in exasperation as she cleans herself, refills her flasks and walks away. Rue follows still, prancing lightly from tree to tree, like an orphaned duckling, following anything that seems remotely benevolent. Except this duckling is following a seasoned killer- I honestly can't figure that kid out.

Again, Katniss kills. This time a small bird, right through the eye. I want that bird for my party, and rabbit. My poor mother must be hard pressed to keep stocks high with a brilliant hunter, such as Katniss, around.

Now she begins preparing her kills for eating, slitting the rabbit's belly and scooping out the innards. She flicks the glutinous, pinky mess under rock- to hide it from predators, I guess. A twig snaps.

She spins, raising her bloody knife, arms daubed in gore. It's the dumb duckling. The tiny kid readies herself for flight. I'm not saying anything- it's her fault if she dies. Ducklings can't fly.

"You know, they aren't the only ones who can form alliances." Katniss quietly offers to ally herself with Rue, who comes into the makeshift campsite. They split supplies and share Katniss' game.

The screen switches quickly to Thresh killing a hissing spitting cobra with his bare hands while Katniss and Rue discuss life at home. We never hear much about life in the Districts but no one finds that kind of thing interesting-Thresh's savagery is much more relevant to sponsors. Rue seems to be trusting Katniss totally- idiot child!

Soon enough, they settle down to sleep, little Rue sharing Katniss' sleeping bag. If i were her, I wouldn't trust Katniss- she can kill with impunity AND she was elbow deep in guts when offering an alliance.

Peeta remains by the stream, only the tiniest of movements and faint groans of discomfort reveal him.

The boy from Ten is the only one who looks even worse than Peeta- he has run out of food and will soon be forced to forage. His gaunt, hollow eyes bore into the camera as he peers out.

**We must know the drill by now ;) Begins with an r and ends in -eview!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone :) Heres the new chapter- the updating will probably slow up a little cause im running out of pre-written chapters :L Ill work on it and hopefully keep up to speed :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I turn on my mobile. Amelia had better be online because there are only ten tributes remaining and that means my birthday party will be happening in less than two weeks! We seriously need to make a guest list- about one hundred people are on it at the moment. I can only have ten for the sleepover and twenty more for the actual party. The party will be on the last day of the Games. I check my messages.<p>

Heyyyy Alex! How's you? You really chose the BEST games to have this kind of party!

Amelia has been incredibly enthusiastic. She is such a great friend to have- even though I know that she'd drop me like mouldy cake when I'm old news.

Hellooooo Amelia! Things are good- like OMG I know! Katniss has rely made all the difference! Who would have known that she can use a bow so well? I can't wait for my party!

We carry on in this vein and eventually shorten the list. One problem.

What are you doing about Scipio? Send him to Aurelia's maybe?

I feel the blood rush from my face. I hadn't thought about that- he cant be seen at my party. It is a well known fact that Scipio is living in my house while his dad works. No one mentions it. But I can't shove it in people's faces like that!

Maybe I could convince him.. I can't do that to Aurelia though! I'll go ask now.

It's worth a try, I guess. I put down my mobile and meander down the stairs. Scipio is reading one of my horse books. I perch awkwardly on the edge of the seat, fidgeting.

"You know how I'll be having my party here once there are four tributes left, right? Well, would you be able to-" I stop talking. This is rude, abominably so.

"I am aware that you are having your birthday party soon, yes. What about it?" he looks up, catching my eye and holding my gaze in his own. Something smoulders under the surface. Defiance? He must be able to guess what I want.

"Yeah, well, I was wondering if you had plans for those few days. I'm having ten friends over and you, well, you mightn't want to watch the Games with us and eat with us and we'll probably be loud and annoying," I begin to gabble, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

"Where do you want me to go? If you aren't aware, my dad is working right until the end of the Games. I have nowhere to go." he puts down the book and remains completely calm, unfazed. "On a happier note, I've been reading your horse book. It looks like I could make the grade for a carer and these animals are fascinating. I do want to follow in my father's footsteps but watching you and Fudge yesterday..." he brightens with enthusiasm.

Here is yet another reason why he stands out. No one else is really that bothered with the highest grades. Theres a ridiculous amount of study needed for a job like a carer or something science or technology- based. Scientific stuff is to do with Mutts and further development of arena tools and also incorporating new technology into the Capitol lifestyle. Most people want to work in fashion, which doesn't take good grades, more creativity. It's more important though- we are more of a enterprise and innovation based economy.

"I'm sorry, it's just people are really judgemental and no one wants to give you a chance. Amelia and the others don't want you there because you don't fit in." I try to explain but his eyes harden.

"So basically, you are being judgemental and don't want to give me a chance. You hide behind Amelia and those and you don't want me there. Why? Because I don't dye my hair luminous green and tattoo my face? I don't want a career in fashion or Gamemaking? I go running after school because I don't believe in plastic surgery to look stronger?" his calm facade is gone and is replaced with fury, a storm brewing through him turning his eyes from a placid, warm mahogany to a smouldering umber.

"Well, yes, for all that. You are different and they aren't interested in different. They want me to have a birthday that is... regular. But, you know what? You can stay." I backtrack. Amelia would drop me so easily but Scipio never has. I don't know about outwardly being friends with him but I can't be so horrid as to kick him out so I can have a party. He's even trying to learn more about my hobbies for heaven's sake! I shift from foot to foot, nervous. I've never seen him like this, I've never seen anyone this angry with me. I don't normally get shouted at.

"Brilliant. I can be the oddity!" he draws himself up to his full height and glares at me, his fury almost tangible, a maelstrom of emotion whirling around him. The tendons in his clenched fists standing on end like my nerves. Suddenly, the storm in him abates slightly. "Ugh, it doesn't matter. I don't care what you think." he stands and takes a deep breath, equilibrium restored, and he walks stiffly out, as if determined to brave anything life throws at him.

I am left, dumbstruck. Suddenly, what has just happened hits me, square in the heart. I have successfully pushed Scipio farther from me and I need to decide what I want. Him or my status in school? I collapse into the sofa and try to think but nothing comes. A long sigh escapes my, withering away into a whimper. I just want to have a good birthday party and see the Games through to their finale.

I stand and trudge back to my room. Something interesting had better have happened today otherwise my day will officially be ruined. Maybe even a death or maybe Katniss will find Peeta! Actually, that is unlikely, now that Rue is on the scene. Ugh! Can't the Gamemakers do anything about them? The whole Capitol, and probably the Districts too, want to see the star- crossed lovers from Twelve together!

So how was he?

Amelia immediately asks. I tell her that he is a guest in my house and I can't do anything about it. She is not amused.

You like him, don't you? Don't try to deny it. The Alex I know would kick anyone else out in the rain. Please remember who he is. That kind of thing is all Agrippina needs.

Finally, my dad calls me down to watch the first update of the day. Me and Scipio

sit on opposite ends of the sofa, looking pointedly away from each other. This is going to be fun...

A rosy dawn creeps across the sky and illuminates the emaciated boy from Ten as he drags himself out of his pit. His bad leg is twisted horribly, shudders moving through his body as if he were being electrocuted, sweat staining the bloody, mud- caked rags on his back.

Finally, the convulsions cease and his cannon booms, breaking the silence. That is not what the Games are about. Tributes are supposed to die gloriously, not like that, crippled and haggard. I'm glad he is gone, now we don't have to watch him struggle- he was never a true competitor. Well, we have to be reminded that, in the Hunger Games, sometimes the Careers aren't the worst dangers. You cannot hide from hunger.

Rue and Katniss start at the deafening blast. The Careers, now up and moving around, glance at one another, grinning and begin preparations for a morning hunt.

Thresh looks steadily at the sky, soon shrugging and continuing to set up traps around his hideaway. Peeta barely stirs, raisIng his matted blond head slightly before moaning and lying back again.

Katniss and Rue go out to forage, talking all the while about the Careers' camp. They seem to have some kind of plan to destroy their food supply. That would be a smart move- it would also wipe out that girl from Five's food. They also talk about district eleven, Rue showing Katniss her District token, a star woven out of grass. I need to remember that in case Rue wins. It would be a fabulous accessory, albeit not very classy.

The screen switches to Claudius Templesmith and a panel of past Gamemakers. Now that the Games are heating up, they are there to dissect everything between updates. They aren't very interesting until the family interviews really, which happen when there are only eight remaining tributes.

I run upstairs, ready to update my status. I feel Scipio's eyes on my retreating back. His feigned indifference would be funny in a different situation, if this were not my story but an update of the Games.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! :D Its been a while but the last chapter didnt get as many views/reviews as i hoped :( so in my depression, i forgot :L annnyway, hope you lot like this :) Oh btw, just in case you havent figured, im still not Suzanne Collins... (these disclaimer things are silly lol :L)**

After the morning update, seeing as no one watches the panel between updates, we are sent to school and shops are encouraged to reopen fully This will be a good day to build up excitement about my party, at least. Sometimes, this happens at the midway point in the Games. My dad has been muttering that school broke up too soon this year but they can't actually predict when there will be action. Hence the amazing spontaneity of reality tv.

Flavius, Scipio and I walk in together. Flavius jabbers nervously. He really doesn't get the idea of silence. Scipio and I glance at him at the same time, eyes meeting across the bridge of Flavius' nose. Is it just me or are some bridges best left uncrossed? But perhaps the allure is too much for some travellers, I muse, returning his smirk.

I feel their approach before I see them. A convergence of vultures, eying up the fresh, juicy gossip. I decide to flaunt the unwritten rules a little, grinning at Scipio and waving before turning to depart. A flash of unfettered joy crosses his face and he returns my smile. The air stiffens around me, interest almost tangible. Flavius, like a rabbit who feels the hunter moving too close, sprints to the other end of the hall.

"What was that?" I hear Amelia breathe in my ear. The others seem to have decided to ignore my strange behaviour, squealing and hugging me.

"Omigosh! When is your party? You need to tell us, it's in less than two weeks!" ah, there's my reason. I'm still alpha so they will store away that misdemeanor for future reference. Plus, they want to retain their invitation to my party.

I use that to my advantage, guiding the conversation to the imminent party. Amelia wants a tattoo, a golden chain lacing around her left ear and jaw and down her collarbone. Apparently, magpies like shiny things so it'd tie in nicely. Does the term 'shiny things' extend to gossip too? I immerse myself in their thoughts, their new fashion statements, the Games.

We all agree that something must be done to bring Katniss and Peeta together. Amelia suggests that I talk to Scipio, seeing as he is living in my house and Magnus is of such high status. Silence pervades, everyone waits, breath bated, for my reaction. The tense atmosphere of before permeates. I laugh.

"My mom is a Gamemaker. I'm so definitely saying something to her though. Why bother with Magnus when I have Mom? Like it's bad enough having some people in my house" I feel kinda bad about the snub but the tension dissipates and Amelia looks slightly disappointed. I'm too good for her, I smile to myself as we walk on.

School is boring. An endless stream of nonsense about history, geography, English literature. (Why the hell is our language called English? Like come on, Englishland is long gone- we only barely glanced over it in history) There is very little complete history; one country's geography with barely varying terrain, demography or anything and a century worth of literature. How do we learn about politics when there's nothing to know? Having a president who safeguards the country and ensures that its people are cared for is all we need to know.

Our president, Coriolanus Snow, has been in power a long time. He has done a pretty good job since the Dark Days when the Districts fought the Capitol. I think they have finally realised that they cannot handle autonomy and Snow has helped them with that, guiding Panem out of the dark and into the glorious radiance we bask in today. I for one think that it's a great act of charity Snow has shown to the Districts by not obliterating them like Thirteen for causing such trouble! Especially after learning about the Dark Days in history- some of their atrocities against innocents are truly horrid to read about.

Finally, we are released and I find myself walking home with Scipio. We talk about inconsequential things- Fudge, classes, the Games. He still thinks that Thresh will win but the massive boy from Two, Cato, seems his match in strength. Katniss is certainly popular right now, being quick, smart and well able to defend herself.

I tell him about how everyone wants the star- crossed lovers together but he laughs in my face.

"That is just another ploy. Sympathy from gullible sponsors will go a long way Alex. They play a game almost as dangerous as the one they are already in. I feel sorry for that pair. They will never ever escape the Arena- if one wins, they will be remembered as one of a couple and will never escape that." He always speaks like this, it got him into trouble a while ago. The rebelliousness has toned down though. I have no idea why one would bother protesting about a system as good as ours.

Our ancestors even had the same thing. They held circuses where people fought to the death. They had small arenas though- probably because they were so primitive and couldn't track the tributes. They were composed of arches and called amphitheatres. The tributes were trained and called gladiators and there were many different kinds- many fought according to where they came from, quite like how our tributes are trained in their district produce. Some fought animals, like our mutts except less fierce probably.

Scipio and I continue in silence. We file into the sitting room. Funny how after only a week the Games have become an integral part of the day.

Katniss and Rue have split up, Katniss to the career camp and Rue deep into the forest, lighting a campfire. In the dusky light, this draws the Careers like flies to rancid meat. They take Buzz from three with them. Katniss watches as Titiana from five dances across to the pyramid of supplies and skips lithely back into the woods.

Once, she nearly hits the ground and lets out a terrible scream. I would have done the same- Buzz has used the land mines from the beginning of the Games to defend the supplies. Which is new- a pretty cool idea from him, although now he's pretty much of no use to the others.

Katniss seems to figure this out. She approaches the plates which the tributes stand on before the Games begin and hopefully understands that they have been dug up and the explosives underneath moved.

She sits a while and scrutinises the supplies intensely. The Careers have found Rue's first campfire and are moving toward the second. Clove begins to complain about a wild goose chase but Cato is intent on getting 'Twelve.' (he must mean Katniss because Peeta is hardly worth fighting)

Eventually, Katniss launches an arrow and hits a sack of apples. What is she doing? Those apples won't be of any use to her at all. Three times, she hits the sack and on the third the apples begin rolling out. They hit the ground and I suddenly realise what's happening.

A massive explosion tears through the evening. For a moment, all is obstructed by an ashy grey, angry cloud. The pyramid is gone, replaced by a burning mess. A pyre of some hopes for survival.

Katniss stumbles drunkenly into the welcoming arms of the forest while the Careers run out. Cato loses it. He stamps his feet and roars angrily at the sky. Like a bear deep within has been woken from hibernation, he lashes out. Grabbing Buzz and snapping him like a twig and kicking smouldering containers. The others start to try and calm him.

"Whoever did this would have died in the explosion," Marvel from One points up at the sky "the cannon could easily have gone off during the explosion"

"I agree" Clove grabs Cato's arm and leads him towards the lake "all we can do now is move away so the hovercraft can clean up this mess." she glances at Buzz's twisted form, then quickly lets go of his killer's wrist, as if realising that he could do the same to her."Besides, we'll find out soon enough when they show us who died today."

They wait by the lake, laying out their remaining provisions. Only two pictures appear in the sky. Ten and Buzz. Now the Careers know that the one who destroyed their supplies is still alive.

The remaining Careers set out to hunt, confident in the knowledge that the perpetrator will be still nearby. I shiver. It must be awful to have such terrible foes. I shiver. Scipio's hand brushes mine and I smile my thanks, hating myself for being so weak.

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone :) I am very sorry that i havent updated in a week and a half O_o **

**And, for all of you who wanted Rue to die... here goes! :)**

School has stopped again. This morning, little Rue from Eleven was caught in a trap. She soon after was speared by Marvel from One, who in turn was slaughtered by Katniss in revenge. Silly little girl for getting caught like that- she must have known that the Careers would be on high alert after last night's activities.

Scipio got really angry when Rue died. He started muttering darkly about the culling of innocent children and whatnot. There are some who hate the Games, on 'moral grounds' ie. they are squeamish and afraid of blood. He's always been like this- yet another reason I cannot be near him. I had thought he'd gotten over it though.

When we were eleven or twelve, during a school trip to an old arena he had an outburst, ranting and raving, telling us we were monsters and mean and generally not very nice. (his vocabulary has since improved) The teacher interrupted the tour and took him away. We had only been acting out the killing of a weedy girl from Six by a particularly fearsome Career pack- it wasn't one of the worst.

When he returned, everyone turned on him. I couldn't be his friend- Amelia took care of that. He was a pariah, a lone wolf following the rest of the pack out of necessity. It was his mother, Cassia, I think who gave him such weird ideas. Maybe that's why she left.

But this time, he was more careful. He wasn't loud, only I could hear I think, quietly murmuring to himself, voice filled with a dark fervour. I nudged him in the ribs.

"You know that our ancestors were worse. Remember history class? They would kill anywhere between one hundred and five hundred a week. And what they did to animals. In the Hunger Games, no one would ever be tied down and pitted against a pack of ferocious creatures with no weapons. There is always a chance for escape."

He looks at me sharply, eyes blazing with ardent fury. "Perhaps we are only taught what they want us to know."

No. Why would they lie to us? That's stupid. The Hunger Games are much less execrable than the noxii of old. Only twenty three die a year, rather than hundreds. It's not as if they don't deserve it, the districts did rebel after all. They caused so much trouble and so must repay in blood.

Now, Katniss is cut from view. We see the Careers, who heard the two cannons and seem nervous. I think Katniss, able to kill any of them from a distance and then melt silently into the forest, scares them. They head back to camp, now numbering two. Cato and Clove from Two. Ooh, that rhymes! My snigger is snuffed out by another sharp glance from Scipio.

When Rue's body is finally brought up by the hovercraft, she has been decorated in flowers. Katniss must have done this out of respect for her little ally. The girl looks almost asleep in a meadow of wildflowers. A tear leaks from Scipio's eye and I think he has seen a greater significance. But it's only a tribute dying and a dumb one at that! What's got him so upset?

But anyway, school has been cancelled for the family interviews. Usually it's once there are eight tributes remaining but I don't think anyone thought there would be five deaths in twenty four hours. I feel sorry for the families of Rue and Marvel, now their interviews won't be shown. They won't ever get any airtime- which is hardly fair!

The panel begins with Cato. They show his stats. So far, he has killed six tributes; both from Three, the boy from Five and the girls from Six, Seven and Eight. He incurred just a few bruises from the Bloodbath but three Tracker Jacker stings- that brings down the odds of him winning. The fact that he is versatile ie. able to wield an array of weapons, namely his short sword, is also so big and strong and his high training score all bring up his odds but his current lack of food brings them down. Overall, he is one of the favourites.

His family consists of his mother father and three older brothers. One brother died in the 71st Games so he obviously wasn't interviewed. His mother talks of how proud she is to have another son compete and how enthusiastic he always was about wanting to follow in his brother, Nero's, footsteps into the Games. His father is much the same and his brothers are the image of him, speaking about how they hope Cato totally wipes out Katniss.

Clove is exactly alike, she is only the fourth favourite though, due to her alliance with the volatile Cato (considering his treatment of Buzz) and also multiple Tracker Jacker stings. She is a strong contender but just not of the same calibre as the likes of Thresh, Cato and Katniss, ruminates one of the panel. Her family is supportive but a little offhand- her elder sister, Terentia, won the 68th Games. I can't believe I overlooked that! But Terentia stays out of the public eye so it can't be helped, I guess.

Titiana from Five is a wildcard. The panel are unanimous on that. She hasn't shown any fighting skills but her sly intelligence could win it yet. A low training score and no kills makes her odds weak but no injuries places her in fifth. She only has her father, Reinard. An angular man with the same shrewd, sly features. He says little, except that she's always been a survivor, like him. Boring!

Thresh is now number two. He proved in the bloodbath that he is savage, killing the boy from Four. He has no injuries and an ample food supply, bringing his stats up high. People have been betting heavily on him- obviously this is why he ranks above Cato. He has a grandmother and sister, both robust, work- hardened and remarkably reticent. They manage to rival Thresh himself in his own interview.

Peeta is in a bad state. He is in sixth place- his betting odds only high because of Katniss. He is one of the star- crossed lovers after all. I liked him from the start but now his injuries are so severe that I fear the worst. The fact that he's been able to scavenge some plants from around the stream bed, has a good supply of water and has made a kill- the boy from Seven makes the panel hopeful. But only bringing him and Katniss together would give him a chance now, they observe.

His parents are two vastly different people. His father, a baker by profession, is substantial in size but has an obviously caring nature, pleading for sponsors to help his son. His wife, in contrast, is a bulbous woman with a pudgy red face. She sneers when asked does she think Peeta will survive and states that at least District Twelve may have a Victor in Katniss. His brothers are supportive but unmemorable.

Katniss is on top. She is obviously adept at hunting and fending for herself. Although, she does appear to be deaf in one ear she is pretty uninjured otherwise and has tons of medicine. The panel are full of praise- calling her the uncrowned queen of the forest.

Her mother is forgettable- a delicate, fearful woman who talks like any word she says will kill her firstborn and as a result she shivers and shakes and frets. What does she have to fear? Her reaction to 'where did your daughter get such finely tuned survival skills?' was almost comical- the blood draining from her face, the utter terror. As if she were in court being interrogated and knew she had been forced into a corner.

The little sister, Primrose, was so sweet! Bouncing, blonde curls and eyes shining with tears as she described her beloved sibling. No wonder Katniss decided to volunteer and keep this shining child from the Games! She's too young and wouldn't last two minutes. Would bring such shame on her family, unlike Katniss herself.

Now the Games are heating up, we finally know the Tributes, have a feel for their personalities, I let out a small, satisfied smile as the interviews end. I canter upstairs to change- may as well visit Fudge today. Plus, Mom is coming home for a visit this evening! I'm so gonna ask about putting Katniss and Peeta together. I love the Hunger Games, they make life so worth living! All the excitement!

As I bound out the front door, Scipio watches me curiously from the living room, curiousity changing to confusion to delight when I make a snap decision, beckoning crazily. He looked so left out and dejected that I just had to..

"Come with me!" I call. I see him moving around the house, fascinated at how I can watch his progress from the road, snatching up a jacket as he goes. I sprint back to the porch as he comes out, nearly colliding with him. We begin walking, chatting amiably. Yes, life is good.

**Rightyo, whaddya think? Good, bad, indifferent? (please not indifferent!) I don't bite (very often) so please review :D **

**ps. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/ subscribed etc. LOVE YOUS!**

**pps. The Hunger Games is not mine, it is Suzanne Collins'**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello :) Here's the next chapter :) Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

I grin over at Scipio and he bestows me with a strained smile in return, before concentrating again on staying on board and upright in the saddle. Philip lent him a doe- eyed, grey mare called Aura and after a quick crash course, we went out to meander around the fields. We even grabbed a picnic!

I loosen the reins, giving Fudge his head and feel his golden neck relax. He's tired- while Philip was teaching Scipio we hit the show jumping course. Philip changes it regularly so it's always new and interesting- even the water fence changes location on occasion. Over time, we've slowly worked up to a one hundred and forty centimetres- nearly 'international standard.' (apparently that was the top level in the past, though I've no idea what international means! Like, what, more than one nation? All competing against each other?)

"I have always wondered about this," Scipio muses, patting Aura's wither and finally relaxing "stunning animals, horses, I can see now why you and Amelia had always loved them."

"Amelia lost interest long ago," I can feel the sneer smear my features and the words laced with a caustic acid drip from my mouth "she hasn't come up in years. No matter, Sherbert gets looked after either way. She's an Appaloosa. Philip was so happy to get that colour back. It was wasted though." Appaloosa's were used for Twelve a few years back but they reverted to blacks quick enough- pity as their spotted coats are wonderful.

He looks at me, delight dancing merrily across his face. I could feel it, like a ballerina, filling the air with a tangible lightness. Then the ballet stopped and sudden pensiveness pervades. He holds my eyes in a vice- like grip.

"That child dying, it was wrong." it's obvious who he means. Rue. "Something should be done, don't you think? We need to change." This reeks of rebellion, I thought he'd learnt his lesson.

"Scipio, we can't! What can we possibly do? There's no point." No. We've been through this. Our ancestors were worse. The Districts are fine, they get what they need. More than criminals deserve. "Come on, there's a really good track for galloping here." I shout. Irritation colours his features, along with nervousness "it's alright, Aura knows what to do!"

"No, we can't just sit by and do nothing. It's barbarism. I know you think it's pointless and and you are just... Desensitised to it all!" he brightens when this thought hits, proud that he's found a name for my 'condition.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" I retort sharply, angry that he'd be so callous. Is he implying that I'm cold and unfeeling? What?

He sighs. "I mean that you have experienced this violence all your life and so don't see any wrong with it-"

"So have you!" I'm angry now. How dare he?

"You forget my mom wouldn't let me watch the Games for years," I pause, biting back my crow of victory when the memories flood back.

"Oh," As I stall he raises an eyebrow, happy in the knowledge that victory is in reach.

"Yes, see? If I recall correctly, you and Flave used to tease me for it. That's what made me convince her to let me watch them. Don't you remember that school trip years ago when I shouted at you all? I'd just watched my first update and had been, well, horrified." as this new information comes out, things begin to become clearer.

"And that was why they took my mom away. Stupid, dumb kid I was, I told them that I'd only watched my first update the last evening. Peacekeepers accompanied me home and interrogated her. When my dad returned from work, he'd had no idea. We never heard anything from her again. I guess his prominent position saved him." his voice became thick with emotion emanating from his pores.

So that's why he snapped. That's why Cassia disappeared. But we'd been told that she'd ran away. She was painted as an infidel, a shallow, cruel woman. But why? Why not just tell us? Why would the officials hide anything from us?

"Alex?" he calls me back from my ruminations.

"I'd just thought you'd like to know. And let me tell you that I could never stomach the Games. Please, stop watching for the remainder of this Games and you'll see... Are you ok? You've been a bit quiet?"

"Oh, right. It's just a lot to process. I just don't know," quick, change the topic, I cast about for a foothold. "Look, Scip, we're nearly back to the yard. Why don't we try a gallop down the last bit? Aura knows what to do!"

Consternation ripples briefly across his features and then his lopsided grin returns. "Oh, alright. Let's go." We nudge the horses on and they leap forward in unison. We whoop as the adrenalin takes over and the horses', our, hooves tear up the ground.

That talk was just too much. Why undermine everything that I know? I feel like a city, bustling and crowded, secure in the knowledge that everything is alright. But then finding out that I've been built on a floodplain when a river burst its banks. Yes, a drowning city, whose foundations just cannot stand up to the torrent, even when the water leaves, never to recover fully.

We read about cities in the past, built in stupid places like that. But that's another reason why the Capitol is so great! We have the best of everything so there's never anything wrong like that! Unlike the horrid old world.

Too soon, the stables come back into view and we slow. Like candles, the horses dance, not enough energy to blaze to life. But every now and again the tired embers burst to life with short lived vigour. That was how we reentered the yard, grinning with exhilaration.

We tended to the horses, chattering happily, any traces of the previous conversation gone. For now. The calmness exuded by the steady munching of hay and warm, pungent leather helped create a clam aura.

Scipio helps me put away the tack in silence. I know I'm dancing around the topic of the Games and Rue and Cassia but what am I to do? Why are things so complicated?

We walk together, his fingers brushing mine as we walk. So close, yet so far..

This has to stop. I can't do this. The girls at school will throw me out like rancid meat. But they should have forgotten the incident. It was when we were stupid children.

"Scip-" I stare pointedly at the space between us and he veers away, face dallying almost imperceptibly.

We leave the yard behind, an iron, impregnable wall of silence between us. I wish I could do something about this but I just dont want to make a decision. I don't want to make any decisions!

The evening update is pretty boring. Although the careers attempting to hunt is pretty entertaining. Stumbling across a couple of deer, they don't even take one down. Idiots. They are inexperienced, too used to hunting slow, ungainly tributes, lacking the seamless instinct of Katniss.

She wanders the forest, looking a bit miserable. No idea why- her and Rue was only a matter of convenience. The girl can take out a rabbit without batting an eyelid but Rue's death has really hit her. Humans and animals are no different she's worse than Scipio!

As evening falls, a loaf of bread falls from the sky. She catches it and seems to catch a hidden meaning. Ugh, further complications.

"My thanks to the people of District Eleven," she intones. Why would Eleven send her a gift? Must have been a special order, the districts must be richer than I had thought if they can send such obscure gifts. Then she ensconces herself in a tree and is obscured by her sleeping bag.

I really think she'll win this. Peeta is practically gone, Titiana has no food and I think Cato and Clove will try to take on Thresh soon- he's likely to really injure one of them on the way down. Maybe tomorrow will be better!

I stumble upstairs to bed, not before bemoaning the lack of action tonight to everyone on my mobile.

**Whadddya think? Enough action?** **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello people! :D Here's the next chapter and we're warming up to the best bit of the Games! :D I'm also doing a SYOT of the 2nd Games, Dead as Doornails, and need a few tribbies still! Including both from Twelve, the guy from One among others :)  
><strong>**Check it out on my profile! Those who have already subscribed to and reviewed this story get pretty good sponsoring bonuses! :D**

My head shoots up as I hear the familiar creak of the front door. Mom's home! I race headlong into the hallway and straight into her arms.

"Katniss and Peeta soooooo need to get together. Everyone in school says so. Please try to put in a word with Mr Crane?" I burst out. She laughs.

By Mr Crane, I mean Seneca Crane, the head gamemaker. He is like the highest authority ever, besides, of course, President Snow.

"Already? I'm barely in the door and you're making requests. Don't you love where I put the tracker jacker nest? That was so lucky! You should see what I have in store for the finale." her eyes glaze over.

She is seriously passionate about her job an is really good at it too. Animals are hard to place where they'll be of use. Like imagine setting something loose and then missing the tribute!

And then Flavius descends. "Ohmygosh you gave me so much to work with! I think forest green's gonna be all the rage this season and so will everything Katniss. Everyone loves her! But she and Peeta-"

"Oh, cut it off, I've already had the star crossed lovers thing from Alex," she cuffs him playfully "how's Aurelia?"

That sets him off. Flave is great for a bit of the old meaningless chatter. Nice for him to be so carefree.

"Now we can get in some perfect food for your party, Alex," she returns the focus to me "I've ordered in rabbit, venison and that fowl, quail, that Rue called groosling. We also have Katniss tubers and other berries and that- even a selection of Thresh's grains,"

"Thanks Mom! This is gonna be amazing! Only two more to go before the party! Flave is making some replica District tokens and all my outfits! And now with the perfect food, OMIGOSH!" I gush. I'm not lying, this is going to be spectacular!

"And Alex, I think you should dye your hair. Animal prints are out so a change is so in order. I think we should go for a fiery red, with mixed gold and yellow highlights and some deep burgundy lowlights, too keep in with the 'girl on fire' thing. I also have some mockingjay pin themed accessories!" Flavius cuts in.

I can't wait for this party. Im almost hoping that the tributes snuff it faster so it can happen! This is blasphemous- actually wanting a Games to go faster!

There's such a buzz in the house with the addition of two more people- even Scipio is looking pleased to have Magnus back for a few hours. We almost miss the morning update. It's pretty boring anyway.

Titiana has ventured to the edge of Thresh's field to collect some of the grains on offer. She must recognise the maize because she concentrates on it. Maybe that's what she gets at home. Katniss is despondent, you'd swear that her sister had died by the look of her. No entertainment there.

During the night, Cato and Clove managed to get a rabbit. So they cook that and ration it out. The epitome of interesting there is when they plan out how to get Thresh and Katniss- seeming to have forgotten Titiana. They've discounted 'lover boy' (Peeta) completely. According to Cato, who did inflict the damage with his own fair hands- so he should know.

A cacophonous cawing breaks the air. Thresh in his tree has only time to look up before they descend. A mass of ebony feathers smashes into him, spreading into a feathered cloak, pecking at his torso, head and limbs indiscriminately.

"The Stymphalians," Mom crows proudly. "I designed them specifically for the meadow. See the wickedly sharp beaks, the streamlined wings, even the feet can be used as effective weapons with their talons. I got the name from an ancient myth, a labour of Herc, Herac or something like that."

We all look suitably awestruck and impressed and she settles back. Now Thresh is sprinting, having used a wicked scythe to cleave still cawing heads from bodies. There are simply too many. Naturally, he heads towards the edge of the meadow, to Titiana. Thresh bellows in rage as one tears a deep gash in his thigh and we see his true ferocity when he grinds it to a pulp in one fist.

Titiana freezes at the sound of the inhuman roaring. But too late. Thresh bursts from the stalks and nearly mows her down. She cringes back and doggedly dashes to the safety of the forest, back to her makeshift home in a tree, where she cowers. The lack of a food supply in the form of the careers' pyramid has hit her badly, she's grown thin and gaunt. Starved, wary features sharpened like that of a feral prey animal.

The Stymphalians halt, seemingly having chased the interloper out of their territory and leave Thresh to his exhaustion. Shivering and shaking with fatigue, he drops to his knees, breathing deep, ragged breaths. I guess this symbolises to Thresh that his recess in the meadow is done.

Recovering swiftly, Thresh removes himself to the forested edge of the field. There, he sets up camp by a rocky outcrop in a clearing.

The panel appear, I'm sure they have plenty to say now that a third of the arena has been cordoned off. But I only have a few hours to talk to Mom about everything, so I think I'll pass. Amelia will tell me later.

Evening:

Settling down on the sofa, I sigh. Mom had to go back to the Control Centre and I miss her already. Scipio has returned to dour outcast mode and I'm bored. He won't even look at me!

No one has done anything! It's so stupid- they should have led the angry, brooding Katniss to the careers or vice versa! She's been wandering the forest all day, fearlessly setting fires and treading on foliage with impunity. Like come on, she's been spoiling for a fight!

Cato and Clove are still recuperating after the loss of supplies and are slowly building up a stockpile beside their tents. Thresh has settled into his new home and Titiana is still cowering.

Peeta has survived almost a week with nothing. He moved a day or two ago to a new location a few paces upstream but now seems too weak to even gather food. His leg is obviously infected and I don't think he'll last three days- especially if another tribute finds him.

Well, actually, it's a given that he won't survive if another tribute happens on him. If it were Titiana, she'd probably run, so he'd be alright. But Katniss, Thresh, Cato or Clove wouldn't think twice about eliminating competition. Hey, wait, would Katniss kill him? Well, maybe to put him out of his misery. Ugh, I want to see them together even more now!

Bells peal and trumpets blare. This must mean a feast! Fantastic! There will hopefully be some action soon.

"Tributes of the 74th Hunger Games," Claudius Templesmith, like a god from on high, booms down. "congratulations on coming this far. I'm talking to you today with regards to a rule change."

Rule change... Wait, what? This is unheard of, I've never heard of anything like it. What rules are there to change? They can practise cannibalism?

But cannibalism is more of an unwritten rule. There was this guy a few year back, Titus. He ate the heart of this girl. I cringe at the memory of his blood stained, grinning, triumphant face. clutching a broken, unrecognisable but unmistakably human body in one hand and her heart in the other. Still beating, pulsating, so fresh that the girl still writhed drunkenly in his grasp. Crimson fluid spurting from her ripped arteries.

"-May the odds be ever in your favour and goodnight." Claudius signs off.

Wait, what happened? "What!" I cry out, hoping that someone will come to my aid.

"It's been decided that two tributes may win the Games, as long as both hail from the same District." My dad patiently explains, looking aghast at my slowness.

OMG! As it finally sinks in, I jump up and grab the nearest person in my arms. This means that Katniss and Peeta have to get together. Yes, yes, YES! I close my eyes and feel everything fit together. Mom and Magnus must have mentioned my request. I bet all of the Gamemakers went home to such a request- home visits took place over the last few days. This will make the Games even better!

"Uhhh, Alex?" Scipio squirms uncomfortably and prises my arms from around his waist. "Are you ok?"

"Of course she is! This is going to make the Games so much better, I can't believe they never thought of fostering a romance between tributes," Flavius cuts in, sounding as euphoric as I feel.

"Sorry, I'm not sure what happened," I feel the blood run to my face as I retake my seat, averting my eyes from Scipio's.

Cato and Clove high five and embrace while Thresh and Titiana look confused and carry on with their separate preparations for sleep.

"Peeta!" cries Katniss. Looks like she's finally unbridled her love for him and now it gallops around inside her, basking in the joy of freedom. Turning her face to the sky, happiness changing her battle- hardened, sharp features to something softer, more feminine. She stays in her tree though, waiting until daylight is probably the best option anyway.

What a great way to end a boring day! Who would have thought the strength of public opinion could change the rules of a seventy four year old tradition? Now, my party is definitely going to be a success!

But Peeta himself barely stirs. Oh, please, no. He has to survive the night. He can't possibly not! That would mean Cato and Clove winning as Cato would never kill an ally he can keep.

The screen switches to the couple in question. Clove looks contented, leaning against Cato's chest. He looks vaguely bemused, as if unsure as to what to do. Eventually, he raises her with one hand and holds her at arms length.

"Hey, Clo, what if this means that Lover Boy and that Twelve girl are out there somewhere, together? Should we go hunt them? Or maybe this means that they are apart and we should get him before she does-"

"Shhhh, Cato. Lover boy is basically dead, you were just saying so yourself. Twelve won't survive much longer- the minute she ventures out, we'll get her. Five isn't worth the trouble and Eleven is no match for the two of us." Clove beams.

Cato relaxes and yawns. "Yeah, I guess, Im going to sleep. You're on watch."

He retreats to the tent and Clove looks faintly disappointed. And I think she's disappointed about more than being put on watch... Shrugging, she resumes doodling in the dust. Aw, poor Clove. I guess.

**Well, the usual, read and review :) And do check out the SYOT- i want to start asap and any contribution is welcome :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone :) So ive got D3, D4 and im working on D5- all to be uploaded together when im not feeling lazy :L (for the uninitiated, im talking about my SYOT) **  
><strong>So this is my longest chapter in like ever so im quite proud- too much probably happens though 0_o<strong>

So near, yet so far. I inwardly groan as I watch her search. At least she chose the stream to start. Less than one hundred metres away lies Peeta, emaciated and gore- spattered, nestled within the mud.

She finds a bloody patch on a rock and follows the track. We've been watching this for at least ten minutes. Can't that drunkard mentor send down something useful, like, I don't know, some kind of Peeta- detector? I fidget anxiously and Scipio's hand covers my own, I unconsciously lean into his shoulder slightly. When I realise what I've done, I jerk away, breaking the spell. Soon enough I'm back nestled beside him.

Softly calling his name, voice caressing the word, Katniss continues over the now rocky terrain. A mockingjay begins to echo the sound and I think it's the sweetest image in like ever. Her searching with even the birds calling out for him.

"You here to finish me off, sweetheart?" his hoarse mumble causes her to freeze and do a 180° turn. But she stumbles onward, I nearly scream when she raises her foot, about to unwittingly step on him. But then their eyes meet. Blue on brown.

She seems in awe at his camouflage abilities- as are the rest of us. They talk tenderly about home and his baking. When he pulls her down to whisper in her ear and she jerks back, it's so obvious that's an affirmation of love! It's really cute how embarrassed she seems.

They make the two feet to the stream into some sort of thousand kilometre truncated odyssey. He whimpers in pain the whole way and cries out when the foliage that was his refuge is roughly torn off him. She gently washes the caked mud, blood and plants from his torso, limbs and face. Soon enough, his clothes are once again visible. His torso, once tanned and strong, is wasted and milky pale. The shirt has to be cut away so embedded it is into his wounds.

She props him up on a boulder to sort out his wounds. This is where her medicine comes into play- but she seems anxious, feeling his forehead and forcing down fever pills. When he refuses food, even with my rudimentary knowledge of medicine, alarm bells ring. And that's when she begins to check below his torso for wounds. The tracker jacker stings, which look immediately better after Rue's leaves are applied, are nothing compared to what comes onscreen now.

The cut, no fissure, in his leg from Cato's sword is sickening. I blanch and bury my face in a cushion. The festering flesh, oozing yellow pus and glinting ivory bone are too much to bear. Peeking out, I see her apply some chewed leaves which causes a river of viscous yellow to stream out. She washes it away with water from the stream.

The alabaster of bone and crimson blood and torn pink muscle is horrific but better than before without the added swelling and putrid pus. Katniss wraps a clean bandage around his leg and it looks at least a bit better.

We must remember that this girl can kill without batting an eyelid but lately we've been seeing more of her softer side. Her genuine distress at Rue's demise, calling out Peeta's name last night and now her paleness in the face of his injury. I almost laugh at the girl's innocence when she refuses to remove Peeta's underwear for washing. Personally, I think there are more pressing matters to hand than decency but she wastes time turning her back so as not to see anything untoward.

Now, they stumble downstream to a cave, slipping on rocks but making dogged progress due to the kindly current. She tucks Peeta into the sleeping bag. He begins apologising for the trouble it's causing her to look after him, telling her that there's no point, talking on and on until-

She kisses him! OMG! I squeal and Flavius chimes in, my father laughs at us and Scipio rolls his eyes. But they did and now and just there and OMIGOSH! I can almost hear the cheers reverberate through Panem, rocking her with the population's delight.

A pot of broth arrives- a gift from their mentor. Katniss seems delighted and rightfully so but has to spoon-feed Peeta, who resists every mouthful. Eventually, they settle for the night. Katniss, ever watchful, stays outside until I think the allure of Peeta becomes too much. She snuggles down into the sleeping bag and rests against his shoulder, a contented smile settling over his drowsy features.

The screen flicks off and I groan. Why can't we keep watching what happens to them? It's soooooo cute! Flavius and Dad wander out, chatting amiably about how long it will last, their odds of survival etc.

"What's up?" Scipio asks, "Is that disappointment? You don't want the evening to end?" he grins wickedly at my pain. He sits up and leans forward.

"You don't see anything amazingly sweet about those two? How come? They are willing to put aside everything for each other! Willing to cross a boundary nearly a century old! Tributes never ever date, as a rule!" I exclaim, choosing to ignore his advances, sidling away slightly. He's only drunk on the concealed happiness he obviously feels at seeing Katniss and Peeta together. I

"You know what? I think they're faking it. An original idea but not very plausible. You talk about crossing boundaries? Putting aside everything for another? Hmph." he gives me this regretful look, like he's given in.

Like a deer who the wolves have torn open but failed to kill. Betrayed by his own heart, which continues to pump blood through the open wound. As if there's a chance of screaming and crying out and fighting back but he's just resigned himself to his fate, resigned to staring into the eyes of his executioner. Unwilling to fight but to fade away with dignity and poise. That was how Scipio regarded me.

Why look at me like that? I thought as I went about my business, brushing my teeth, washing, changing for bed. But then it hit me. I could have given up everything for this boy, this perfect, kind, beautiful boy. But I didn't. Because of an incident years ago, because he doesn't conform. What would I be giving up? Friends? Or would that be a crowd of cackling crows, delighting in any human misery, just waiting for some barbed rumours to tear me apart with?

Before I know it, I'm making my way to Scipio's room. Past the kitchen and the sitting room with its blank tv set. Every nerve in my body screams no, no, no but my heart retaliates with yes, yes, yes.

Then I'm standing in his doorway. He leafs through a book, back turned to the door. Shoulders hanging down, dejected. I watch, entranced, as he lithely glides around, tidying, all the while reading what appears to be one passage, again and again.

"Alex," he looks confused, miserable, without not even a glimmer of hope in his brown, baleful eyes. "This is my room. Go. Can't I have some privacy?" that's when I dive-bomb him. A stuttering flame rekindles in his eyes as I gallop over. When we finally collide, his arms encase me as if he plans on never letting go. He squeezes me tightly as if at any moment I'm going to disintegrate into nothing, nuzzling my cheek, lips trailing along my collarbone roughly.

As soon as it began, it's over. He pulls back. "Why do you do this to me? Why give a starving man a taste of food when you have no intention of letting him sate his appetite?" bitterness laces his voice, usually so soft but now rough and hoarse with unspoken words, actions left undone.

"They don't matter, Scipio, you do. You've stayed at my side so long. I don't care, I-" then his mouth covers mine, triumph fuelling his fire.

"Scipio?" an embarrassed silence breaks out as Flavius enters the room. "Oh, uh right," he eyes the way we are intertwined "i'll ask again tomorrow." He dashes away.

"I'd better go," I lightly touch his lips once more "until tomorrow, I guess." He grins, hope rekindling the glint in his eyes.

"Goodnight, Alex," he winks " I hope you can sleep for thinking of me now." laughter dances across his features, gently mocking me.

"Ha. Ha. I'd better go before you completely take leave of your senses," I shove him lightly and don't even bother feeling stupid as I dance to bed.

Lying in bed later, I know I've done the right thing. We're just right for each other. I won't let anything get in our way. But what the he'll am I meant to tell everyone else

**Hope you liked it :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**So here's the next chappie- I really am on a roll this weekend lol anyone who's following the SYOT would know ;) **

I sit, entranced. It's hard to believe how something so pure and sweet can erupt in something so ...dingy as that cave. They show a brief overview of what happened during the night- mostly of Katniss and Peeta asleep together, him gently caressing her hair.

"No!" I shout aloud when the screen switches to Cato and Clove foraging. Scipio nuzzles my shoulder, laughing gently into my collarbone. He seems to find this hilarious but honestly, he just doesn't get it. Hunger Games romance is not much of a Scipio thing, to be honest.

The others have been doing little. Titiana has a new camp, far from Thresh. She has been forced deeper into the forest, away from her old food source- the Careers- and looks all the worse, her face is utterly terrifying. Hollow cheekbones, sunken eyes and the various angles of her skeleton protruding wickedly- her chin could probably be an effective weapon!

Cato and Clove have been enjoying relative comfort, moving away from the Cornucopia and farther into the arms of the life- sustaining trees but they remain within easy distance of the lake. They have had some success hunting but are still nowhere near Katniss' calibre. Thresh is at the edge of the meadow, presumably to use the various grains as food. He has made a few caches of grain around the forest- obviously he hasn't any idea of Titiana.

Finally, the cameras return to Katniss and Peeta. She lies half asleep sagged against his shoulder, bow clutched in one hand, and he has the cutest look of smug satisfaction rolled out across his sleeping face, corners of his mouth twitching upwards every now and again. If anyone were to attack now, Peeta, with his destroyed leg, and asleep, would never last. To be perfectly honest, I don't think he cares about anything except for this girl, the love of his life whom he had watched from afar for years and now has, hopefully forever.

The moment breaks as Katniss stirs and leaves. She can't! No!

But then she begins foraging along the bank, gathering berries and mashing them in the bowl which brought their broth last night. Within the cave, Peeta obviously misses her presence and panics into wakefulness. The struggle to get up, writhing on the ground, entangled in the sleeping bag, terror painted all over his features is harrowing. The commotion brought on by Peeta's wrangling with both his leg and sleeping bag brings Katniss in.

She feeds him and then he forces her to take some sleep. She curls up on the sleeping bag and he stretches out alongside. Soon, the hunter is asleep but her dreams seem troubled- she whimpers softly and remains coiled like a spring. Muscles tensed, ready to spring into action at any time.

Titiana is on the move. She slinks through the forest, head snapping round at every gust of wind. Once Thresh's quite obvious camp comes into view, she halts, poised to disappear into her leafy refuge.

She scampers into camp, apparently searching for food, any food. Rooting through Thresh's bags and even disappearing into his tent for a time.

This girl is stupid. I cannot believe that Katniss dubbed her Foxface and she has lasted this long. At the whiff of food, she has forgotten all else, even a nearly seven feet worth of boy, who could probably grind her head to a pulp between thumb and forefinger.

A shadow falls across Titiana's crouched form. She squeals and wheels around, whipping a serrated rock out to defend herself with. The tiny rabbit freezes in terror and whips away, cotton tail flashing furiously.

Suddenly aware of the danger she faces, Titiana takes the rabbit's initiative and melts away into the brush, empty handed. Thresh appears, carrying a sack overflowing with food- judging by the spell he's munching on. A silver parachute trails behind. Scipio whoops softly into my ear and I shove him away playfully; I want to watch! How can he drown out the sound of a pivotal moment?

He opens the canvas bag and removes two sachets of crackers. He ambles behind a tree and deposits them there, before returning to his tent to eat. The tiniest rustle from behind the tree brings him tearing out, a wickedly long dagger clutched in his paw.

But she's gone. Evaporated into the pines like a ghost- there one minute, gone the next. Thresh grins, seemingly unfazed that his quarry evaded him, and mock salutes the leafy expanse before him.

"Good girl, keep away from me, eh?" he stoops to tidy his ransacked bags. "I only want who got the little girl. You didn't, I can tell. You haven't killed. Not like I have," he states. Thresh's voice is a low rumble, filled with warm honey and cold steel all at once. It's the first time I've heard him speak properly, without muttering.

Titiana keeps running, never looking back. She soon finds a thicket to cower within and a wicked smile plays along the corners of her mouth. Her haul is good, should keep her a while. Maybe Thresh underestimated this vulpine little girl. I think she could definitely kill. Too late for Rue though, if that's what Thresh meant.

Claudius Templesmith appears onscreen. His healthy face a stark contrast to the gauntness of moments before visible on Titiana's face.

"This evening, after the daily round-up of deaths, a Feast will be announced," Templesmith paused, aglow with the delight of keeping things from us. "Now, this is going to be a different Feast. Tomorrow morning there will be four packs, each containing something the Tributes from each District need. It's up to you now to guess what these could be, any who do will gain 5000 credits to spend on sponsorship for their Tribute of choice. Must I add that this also means exclusive entry to the post-Games festivities? All you need to do is send via your mobile the four items to me, Templesmith1-800. Winners will be announced tonight. May the odds be ever in your favour!"

"Medicine!" Flavius dances out the door and the rest of us listen in amused silence to his footsteps into the bedroom above. Soon enough, he treads down the stairs, mobile in hand. "so, what had I said? Oh, right, medicine for Peeta, erm what do you think Thresh needs, Scip?" Flavius snuggles in between myself and Scipio. We lean in for a look. Nearly five hundred entries have already been submitted.

"Well, something to destroy the Stymphalians. That would allow him to retake the meadow. Titiana would want something to camouflage her, thus allowing the theft of other Tributes' supplies. Cato and Clove's biggest concern right now is Katniss. And what makes Katniss dangerous but her arrows, therefore they'll want defensive armour." My jaw very nearly hits the floor at Scipio's quick deduction.

"Sounds good. So, a sonic megaphone like a dog whistle might disable the Stymphalians? It would have to be big to reach the whole flock, I guess they would have sensitive ears to hear their own high- pitched calls. Impenetrable armour for Cato and Clove, medicine for Peeta and a camosuit for Titiana." Flavius taps on his keypad " Enter!"

"Do you want to go out for a while? Maybe see Fudge?" Scipio nudges me gently and I elbow him back before sitting up.

"Sure thi-" A beeping cuts into my ears. I yelp and grab my mobile from under me. Having been using it the night before, I'd obviously forgotten about the thing. Amelia.

"Aleeeeeeeeex!" she squeals excitedly "Omigosh, do you wanna come over and plan your party with me? The feast tomorrow will be the turning point so we really need to get everything ready for then. This is going to be INCREDIBLE!" oh, damn. My party. I'd forgotten.

"Oh, well, I'm not sure.." I hedge a bit.

"You simply must! I haven't seen you in days so it's like really important and your party could be in two days!"

"Go, it doesn't matter." Scipio deflates visibly and tries a weak grin "hey, this is what I signed up for with you eh?"

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews people! And continued support :D **


	16. Chapter 16

**Rightyo everyone heres a new chapter! Enjoy! And Happy Christmas (happy winter holidays cum Hannukkah cum whatever you may be celebrating everyone else ;L )**

What kind of trees are those? Mom would know.. they seem kind of unnatural, fluorescent pink leaves? And lilac bark? Hmmm. What if it were the same kind of technology as the Mutts? Nahhhh, that's just weird, there has to be some natural stuff around- why else would there be mockingjays nesting?

"Al-ex," I snap my head away from the window, back to Amelia "what do you think about this sleeping arrangement?" she shoves a plan of my bedroom at me, with little rectangles signifying each guest.

"Sure." feeling guilty, I try to engage Amelia "So, erm, how's your family..." she shoots me down with a glare. "Well, Mom's ordered in the food and now the sleeping arrangements have been made so why don't we go to my house and decorate?"

"That's the best idea you've had all day!" Amelia beams and grabs my arm. "Let's go!" we head out the door.

I'm silently relieved. Now Flavius can talk and be excited.

We wander down the road, Amelia begins chattering about boys and who's with who and the Games. I've always been amazed at her ability to dissect everyone's actions and to quickly use them to control people. Me and Scipio for instance, yeah Scipio and his knowing eyes and strong arms and..

"-Scipio?" Amelia looks at me questioningly and I freeze. "Did you hear that? Honestly, Alex, focus! I wanted to know what you were gonna do about him?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I dunno, me and him- it's complicated. He isn't so bad, you know. As long as he's been staying with us, there hasn't been a single incident, a single slip. It was years ago, after all." I start to chatter.

"That wasn't what I meant, I wanted to know what we were doing with him over your party." I laugh nervously "But you still need to get rid of him. "

"Well, we'll see..." maybe he'll agree, just maybe.

Arm in arm, we head up the garden path. Scipio is in the sitting room. He straightens and visibly baulks at the sight of Amelia, what with her beady eyes and golden tattoos- she is a bit strange looking. But I don't think this is it.

"Hello," he snarls, visibly bristling with thinly veiled hate.

"Oh, hey, Scipio, how're things?" Amelia draws herself up to her full five feet and glowers back.

I step briskly across the room, take his hand and try to make peace.

"Scip, you know Amelia, yeah? We just wanted you to help with decorations!" my voice sounds falsely bright, even to me.

"Sure, just tell me what you want," he smiles. Amelia stiffens.

But then she admits defeat. "Oh, ok, I want this here, and these streamers there..."

The tension around the room dissipates when they start to work. I stand over the plans and direct the works from there.

Finally, it's the evening update. We all settle in relative peace, lined up on the couch. Claudius flickers onscreen.

"Now it's time to announce our winners! The feast will contain four bags- one each for Districts two, five, eleven and twelve. Cato and Clove from two will receive impenetrable armour. Thresh from eleven will get a cooking kit. Titiana will get a camosuit. Finally, Katniss and Peeta will get a syringe of medicine for Peeta's leg." he pauses dramatically and shuffles some paper.

"We have twenty lucky winners- you guys know who you are and will receive notification by post, along with 5000 credits immediately added to your bank balance, goodnight!" he signs off and the screen switches to Katniss and Peeta.

I groan. "Well, that'll be disappointing for Flavius; only the cooking kit for Thresh wrong," I murmur to Scipio, who nods his assent.

"I know! I guessed that Cato and Clove would get shields and Titiana some night- vision goggles!" Amelia moans and I hug her in consolation.

And then we turn our attention to the screen.

Katniss looks nervous. She glances up and down, fidgeting. Making her bed. Unmaking it. Checking Peeta's temperature. Checking it again. Jeez, this girl hates being caught in the one place, out of the trees.

Peeta wakens and grabs her hand, unbalancing her enough for her to fall onto him and soon Katniss' squirming is smothered by his arms. She relaxes slightly and settles back against his chest. Awwww.

Thresh squats on the ground. Failing miserably to light a fire. A stag had wandered into him earlier and now it lay prone by his side. Pretty obvious what happened to the deer, eh? Pity he can't cook it- I guess that's where the cooking kit comes in.

Titiana watches from a distance, a lean, hungry look ever-present on her vulpine face. She starts forward but appears to think better of it and melts back into the bush.

Cato and Clove sit together, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Looks like their trying to copy Katniss and Peeta. So much for the derogatory 'lover boy' thing. They talk about how to get the aforementioned lover boy but seem terrified of the enigmatic Katniss. Debating on how to kill people, ooh how romantic!

Claudius Templesmith booms out across the arena. He speaks of the feast. Katniss laughs and has the gall to shake her head and wave away the invitation. Silly, she hasn't even heard what gains can be reaped from this particular feast. Feasts aren't only about food, you know! Well, they are but still!

"Some of you may already be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately." Claudius continues to give details, backpacks with District number, yadda, yadda, Cornucopia, dawn etc etc...

Titiana smirks and lopes towards the Cornucopia. Didn't she get the DAWN part of this...?

Oh, ok, I mentally thank myself for not implying that Titiana was dumb aloud as I see her plan. Hide inside the Cornucopia so she can grab her pack super fast and get away.

Thresh sits back, seeming to consider the preposition. When his gaze rests for a moment on the deer carcass, something clicks. He lumbers to his feet and begins packing up his few belongings, including a pretty wicked makeshift spear, shaped vaguely like a scythe. Go figure. District eleven, remember?

Cato and Clove begin strategising, who will do what, how to get them. The main targets and what they might need. Eventually, Clove settles back against Cato, cutting him off mid speech, and falls asleep. The newly christened pillow proceeds to grumble but soon enough decides to relax, absentmindedly sharpening his sword against a rock.

"Not the best at this, is our Cato?" Scipio sniggers.

"Hm, he's too much of a Career to be a romantic I guess. But he obviously loves Clove," Amelia obviously just doesn't get it and Scipio lets out a quick bark of laughter. She glares at him suspiciously. I guess he meant that whole love as an act thing that he was saying about Peeta and Katniss.

Peeta and Katniss themselves have a bit of a mixed reaction. He simply says no. But naturally, she's not letting him die! Luckily a parachute drops before our favourite couple fall out over something as stupid as a Feast! Katniss picks up the vial of milky- white substance and gives it an experimental sniff.

She then smears the viscous liquid over some berries and feeds him some spiel about sugar berries, a District Twelve delicacy...? When he drops to sleep like a stone, she smiles and grimly begins preparation for leaving.

Amelia hugs me in goodbye, giving Scipio a curt nod before leaving. Scipio then looks at me vaguely questioning.

"Erm, so yeah.. Would you be able to go to Aurelia's for the party? I'll try to break it to them then. Maybe you should be put of the way for it..." ah there's a good reason for him not being there.

"Oh, fine," he growls. "You are aware that I have more dignity than to be with you if your not going to tell anyone. I'm not going to be a dirty little secret."

He turns on his heel and lopes out. Oh, great. Now I'll have to tell them at my party... But what?

**R and R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**And so, the Feast begins! It's a little short, but sweet ;)**

This morning, when I awoke, my house was transformed. The living room had become a forest- with the scent of pine needles and a tape of woodland noises- in one corner, there was even a life- sized deer being harried by some wolves. My own room had become a serene river, created with loads of blue and frogs (pretend, of course!) and lily pads floating on the ceiling.

Flavius must have done this. It's too amazing to be anyone else! I wander into the dining room, where Scipio stands, back turned awkwardly to the Avox. She just seems a bit shocked, hurrying her work. He better not be upsetting the poor dumb girl!

The Avox is taking out the food- venison, groosling, fish, energy snacks given to the Careers at the beginning, rabbit and a whole spread of Thresh's grains. I suddenly feel a bit awkward watching her so I turn to leave, bumping into Scipio, whose long arms encircle my waist.

"Morning, Scip," my greeting is muffled by his lips on mine. But I really don't think I mind being interrupted.

"All ready for the Feast?" he pulls away, "I'm sure Amelia can't wait to see Cato and Clove again- after all, they are such a great couple."

He sniggers again and I really am confused. Sometimes it's best not to ask with Scipio. We head to the sofa, hand in hand and settle down to watch, Scipio's arm still around me.

My dad comes in, and grins. He sits and looks contented with life. Staring out the window in a picture of fatherly smugness.

"This here is what they've always dreamed of," I jump when Flavius' head appears between mine and Scip's, from behind the couch.

"Our parents, I mean, regarding you pair," Flavius sniggers at my apparent confusion and disappears, off to visit Aurelia, I presume.

I don't even reply, brain silently ruminating over this new information. Makes sense, I guess- why is Scipio always over, after all? And why else would my dad have been so friendly- when I brought home Aquillius... Well. Some stories are best left untold. It features a completely stoned Aquillius, on tracker jacker venom, my dad getting leery over the tattoos, a bad reaction by he who sports the tattoos and finally my boyfriend being kicked out of the house.

The Capitol seal comes onscreen. And dawn breaks over the Arena, softly illuminating the Cornucopia. All is at peace. Katniss perches nearby, as do Cato and Clove and Thresh. Peeta is still knocked out in the cave.

Everything is poised to come to life. A stillness pervades the air, a beautiful silence.

Until the groan of machinery as a massive table, with four packs, rises up to the surface. Quick as lightning, Titiana has dashed out, grabbed her pack and disappeared into the forest.

Katniss sprints for the table and Clove follows, sending a knife before her. It skims past her target's head and in return, Katniss sends an arrow towards Clove's heart but misses, arrow puncturing Clove's arm. Katniss continues to run, stringing another arrow with an oiled efficiency.

Just as she has grabbed the tiny orange pack, Clove smashes another knife into her brow and crimson spurts out. Soon, she is pinned under her much larger assailant and Clove, with a manic grin, begins to draw out the moment, savour her victory.

But she makes one massive mistake. She mentions Rue. Thresh, who is just getting his own pack, metaphorically pricks his ears and then lumbers over to the struggling pair. He smashes Clove's head in with a stone. All the while, Cato starts running from over by the meadow at Clove's agonised cry- obviously having been expecting Thresh to come from there.

"What did you do to that little girl?" Thresh snarls. Obviously he had some attachment to the tiny kid- District camaraderie I guess.

He rounds on Katniss "You were Rue's ally?" she explains everything, knowing that this is her final chance. Eventually, he bows his head and lets her go.

I'm not sure what this whole District thing about owing people is. Katniss mentioned it one time to Peeta. And now this? I may be supporting Katniss but honestly, Thresh should have killed her when he could.

Cato's terrified scream, "Clove! Clove!" drags everything back to reality.

"You better run now, Fire Girl," Thresh dismisses her and goes to run from Cato, with District Two's bag and his own. Katniss sprints, clutching her orange bag.

When I see Cato dash over to the lifeless, twisted form of Clove, past the retreating Thresh, I know that it wasn't an act. When he tries to breathe life into her broken body, shakes her and cries out her name. Over and over, Cato bellows in pain, his keening yell cutting through the air. Yes, there was a lot more to that relationship than met the eye. Pity.

I rest my head on Scipio's shoulder, glad that I'm unlikely to lose him in that type of circumstance.

Finally, Cato stops sobbing and heads towards the meadow, towards Thresh. Towards either victory or a demise all too like that of his partner. Thresh is Cato's biggest threat- besides Katniss, of course. But Thresh, Clove's killer and holder of the thing he needs most, is the obvious choice of target.

I wonder why Thresh has gone to the meadow, the Stymphalians are probably still there. But then again, it's Thresh's home field, literally!

Katniss stumbles through the forest, crimson flowing freely from her forehead. She becomes even more panicked once Cato's cries stop. She knows that he'll be on the warpath and fresh pain will make him even deadlier.

Once in the cave, she takes out the syringe. Such a strange sight- the clean, sterile needle, straight out of a medical centre, against the cave's muddy squalor.

She plunges it straight into Peeta's arm, with absolutely no ceremony or even an alcohol swab to clean the area. The clear liquid disappears into his bloodstream, hopefully purging all infection from his body.

And then, with even less ceremony, Katniss collapses, her scarlet blood intermingling with the yellow pus being expelled from Peeta. It's kind of sweet, in the weirdest way.

Meanwhile, Titiana has become invisible, dancing around in her camosuit. Pity that Thresh is no longer around. And no Thresh means no camp and no camp means no food. I don't think she gets it yet though...

"Eleven! Eleven!" comes the taunting call of Cato. "Come and get me, like you got her. You'll pay for that, Eleven. I'll exact my revenge."

Thresh melts into the field. I think he's forgotten about the Stymphalians. But no cawing forms materialise. Weird. Mom must be holding them back.

Cato follows him in. Crashing, smashing with the foolhardiness of a man who has been torn apart. He roars like what I'd imagine a bear to be like. They are the size of horses, with massive claws and a ferocious appetite. Well, that's what my old wildlife guide said.

His quarry remains silent, chest heaving with exhaustion. A guy his size isn't built for this amount of running, especially with two heavy packs. He is in his element though, dark skin fitting neatly into the shadows of the wheat stalks.

The bear continues relentlessly, into the afternoon. Thresh has been left weaponless, having dropped his spear at some stage. So he wouldn't stand a chance against Cato's sword. All that's left is to wait.

**R and R, you know the drill ^.^**


	18. Chapter 18

**So this chapter and the next will both be pretty short but im working on it! The Games are at a kind of inbetweeny stage :L**

With only one Tribute bound to come out of Cato and Thresh's showdown, Scipio's heading off to Aurelia's tomorrow.

"You'll miss me, won't you? Promise?" he hasn't left my side all morning, one hand glued to my waist.

"Dont be silly, of course!" I laugh and kiss him briefly.

I think I will tell the others today, I dunno. That look of defeat, that night two days ago.. It's stupid, what I was doing to him. I guess me and Scipio are just meant to be. Like Katniss and Peeta. Why should anyone dictate who I can be with?

It's not like me and Aquillius. This is different. Scipio cares. Why should I let this kind of opportunity pass me by? I was just torturing both of us!

We take a break to watch the morning update. It's raining in the Arena. I wonder what rain is like. It only rains at nighttime here in the Capitol. I wonder why. It seems to happen during the day all the time in the Arena. Well, I guess the Arena's just weird. But the Tributes never comment on it. Maybe the Districts have weird rain too.

Peeta has awoken. Since yesterday evening, he has stood sentinel. Well, sat. Soon enough, Katniss groggily awakes. Peeta has bandaged up her head but the plaster is stained with brown, crusted blood. He listens eagerly to the tale of what happened at the Feast.

Soon enough though, he coaxes her back into sleep.

Cato is tired out, chest heaving. His bellowing has weakened into sobs. Which are all the more pitiful. Standing upright, he stalks out of the meadow, presumably to find food. Something tells me he'll be back though. Thresh watches from a few yards away, smiling grimly. I think he shares my sentiment.

Titiana has raided Cato and Clove's camp. She now has all the remaining food, some of Clove's knives. There's not much food, but it'll keep her for a day or two. She has the good sense to use her new camosuit, as Cato's extreme tiredness has made him as silent as Death. And she wouldn't get the same leniency from Cato as from Thresh.

Cato has proved emotionally unstable, we saw what he did to that boy from Three, to Peeta after the tracker jackers. I hope she doesn't get hurt. After two weeks of seeing her on my screen, there is some attachment there.

She has proved resourceful and quick witted, but not really Victor material. Not nearly popular enough. At this stage, it'll be Cato, Thresh, Katniss or Peeta (hopefully both of the latter pair). But all the same, it'll be sad to see her go.

Later, I tell Scipio of how I'll miss Titiana. He grabs me by the shoulders and brings his eyes down to my level.

"You are not serious," his triumphant grin tells me that this is what he's been trying to get me to say for weeks "but you must be! Wow! I've gotten through to you!"

I jerk away. Hey, what? What does he mean? Why is that so important? Backing away, I bump into the Avox. She stares at me, questioningly.

"Oh, go away! Why does he want me to feel pity for the dying? Why?" I know it's a bit stupid, to ask a mute girl these questions.

But she answers with a small smile, a knowing smile which softens the hard edges of her pain- lined face. What has this girl been through in her life?

Why am I so filled with unanswerable questions?

**Rightyo, r and r!  
>Oh, and SYOT people I HAVENT FORGOTTEN! I am waiting on one or two forms back though! Im just trying to organise everything :L<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok peoples, ive been horrid to you :L im tryingto get everything back on track updating wise... this is an awfully short chapter i know and i hate the second half.. BUT JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW IM ALIVE ^.^**

Thresh died this morning. The heavens turned this brooding grey colour and wept. Floods of tears streamed from the rumbling skies, drenching the Tributes like rats in sewers.

Cato had found Thresh's camp, taking the armour that was meant to be for him and Clove. Thresh had melted into the shadows but was eating a small breakfast. He threw his newly recovered spear as soon as he saw his dread foe, but it was too late. The sharp stone spearhead bounced uselessly off Cato's chest.

A smile suddenly decorated the last remaining Career's face when he realised how effective his new defence was. Widening when his would be assailant slid in the mud, slid right to him. Wider still when he plunged his own sword straight into Thresh's heart.

"A heart for a heart," was his victorious cry.

But Thresh did put up a fight. Even with no weapons and a sword protruding from his breast, he stood, quaking, and leaped at his enemy. Kicked and tore and snarled, like a wildcat at bay. The nimbler Cato leaped out of range quick enough but did receive a few scrapes and an ugly black eye.

After a few minutes, Thresh collapsed, silent. Cato backed off, looking contented.

Then a raucous cawing broke out. The Stymphalians had returned. For the loser. Beside me, Scipio stiffened when Thresh's corpse was consumed and I agree, it was horrible.

So basically, now my party can begin. There are four Tributes left. Peeta, Katniss, Titiana and Cato. But it also means...

"I'd better head," came Scipio's sobering words. Time for him to go to Aurelia's, so I can have my party.

"But, first, I have a birthday present for you!" he takes out a folded letter. It's got official Capitol TV co. paper. It can't be!

"I entered that competition for you and guess, what? I won! I guessed all the feast items. So, seeing as Thresh is dead, I'll give you the money towards a gift. To sponsor Katniss and Peeta. Or Titiana, cause you suddenly like her so much!"

I swat him lightly on the shoulder before jumping into his open arms, twining my legs around his waist. I wish that he could come to the party. Then everything would be much better!

As he ambles out the door, I cling to his hand. At the front door, he grins and prises my grip from his fingers.

"Never realised you'd miss me so, Alex," his smug smile widened. But his eyes were sad. As sad as the Arena's sky had been earlier.

"Alex!" a few hours later, Flavius appears.

"You seem a little... Down. But I've got a wonderful surprise for you! It's a hairstyle inspired by the Opening Ceremonies!" he pulls out a funny head dress. And a set of weird looking matches.

"What? How did you-" I sit up, stuttering nervously. What?

"It's the synthetic flame used by Cinna and Portia on Katniss' and Peeta's hair!" he crows.

"And now you can be the belle of the ball this evening!" he concludes triumphantly. With a flourish, he lands it on my head.

I move in front of a mirror. Flave stands, poised to set my hair on fire, flickering match in hand. What on earth am I thinking? I close my eyes. A coolness seeps through the added weight of the headdress and I shiver slightly with the weird feeling. It spreads and spreads.

"Oh, Alex, open your eyes!" he sighs in utter exasperation. Well, his experiments haven't ever gone wrong before. And I am queen guinea pig.

Peeking, a strange sight meet my eyes. An inferno rages through my dark brown hair (I dyed it in honour of Katniss). It's stunning to look at. My chocolate curls with highlights of blazing orange and red and yellow. I look positively wild. The girl on fire. I look like a girl who could defy her friends. A girl who could follow her dreams and be with the guy she loves against all odds. I look like Scipio's Alex.

A blinding light beams for a second, accompanied by a click. Flave holds his mobile and taps furiously.

"This is soooo going to Aurelia! I can't wait to try it out with everything before it gets too mainstream!" he gushes "and, naturally, I'll send it to Scip too."

Oh, brothers...

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eugh, this is still so short! Im just not long winded enough :L So here's a new chapter! Enjoy as much as you can although... eww :L**

"And, like, omigosh, I can't wait for them both them to be properly awake and to finally be together without either like dying!" Amelia gibbers triumphantly. Is that all these idiots can think about?

"I agree," tunes in the self satisfied timbre ever present in Agrippina's voice. The others all nod happily, like a crowd of plump pigeons strutting around the streets.

We're gathered in my living room, waiting for the update to begin. They have been here exactly half an hour and I'm bored already. We already spent half of that hour gushing about my hair... I still love it though!

I'm beside Amelia, missing the steady warmth of Scipio. Correction, the way he doesn't feel the need to talk all the time. I am on the brink of smashing my head through the television. This lot are as silent as mating cats!

"- Alex?" Agrippina turns to me, questioningly "The update, when is it scheduled?"

"Oh, now, I think. Can't wait to see Katniss and Peeta! Don't you guys think that it was such a pity about Cato and Clove?" I try to regain my composure.

It works, the room erupting in excited chattering about 'Clato' as they were dubbed (If you're stupid enough not to know, Katniss and Peeta are 'Peetniss').

"Oh, gosh, but Clove's death was the only time Cato showed any passion!" another girl, Hortensia, pipes up.

"But it could have grown into something more!" I retort. A few people murmur their agreement.

Luckily, Peetniss appear onscreen so everyone shuts up. She is almost completely awake and they share a few heated moments. Particularly in relation to how she knocked him out so she could go to the Feast. He's unhappy, to say the least, but such is the nature of their love that he can't be angry at her for long.

I hear more than a few longing sighs when they kiss. It is so cute! Especially when they go into the whole backstory. Of how Peeta loved her since they were five!

"OMG!" Selena squeals but a chorus of voices shut her up. Pity though, we missed some of that story. But I guess the image of a little Katniss, with two braids in her hair, standing on a stool in a plaid dress and singing while a bite- size Peeta looked on was too much for some.

And then a big pot of lamb stew lands. The fire that sparks in Katniss' eyes when the food is before them shows how truly hungry they are. Suddenly, the only thing she can look at is the food.

Luckily, Peeta brings back up the topic of conversation. I can't believe we missed Katniss saying that he was the best thing that ever happened to her! I officially hate Selena and she isn't being invited next year.

"I don't remember that part," Katniss parries, blushing furiously.

"Oh, that's right, that's what I was thinking," he responds, sarcasm dripping like raindrops from every word.

A number of furious looks are thrown at Selena. I join in, although it was the shushing that made us miss all the climax of that little chat. We would have all loved to hear that! But did Katniss say it or not?

They then proceed to insult their drunken mentor. Apparently his name is Haymitch. Id never bothered to check up, I know he won the second Quarter Quell though. But when they eat without cutlery, addressing their escort Effie Trinket directly, that's a bit mean. It's important to have good table manners!

Cato has returned to his old camp by the lake. He strokes each of Clove's possessions, tears (or rain) streaking down his face. Gone is the arrogant Career who hounded Katniss when she was stuck in a tree. The cold picture of indifference who was Clove's unwilling pillow. Sad really. I think, with Thresh gone, he's lost his purpose.

Titiana still has the right idea, keeping away from him. He's still incredibly volatile. The same boy who snapped that boy from Three's (what was his name?) neck. The same boy who half killed Peeta, his ally.

She remains in a thicket with her haul from earlier from when Cato was still hunting. Still looks a bit gaunt though. I doubt she has many sponsors- even what would have gotten her a five course meal a week ago would maybe get her a cracker now. Titiana will remain one to watch though, I think.

Eventually, the sky is aglow with the mighty eagle surrounded by the olive wreath of peace and friendship which symbolises Panem appears. It's a beautiful design, the fierce and majestic eagle- lord of the sky, softened by the symbolism of the leaves. We'd been taught at young ages to love and be proud of our crest. It's hard not to.

Everyone remains completely silent out of respect for the Anthem. Its a stirring song, which makes us all feel proud of being from Panem. Combined with the seal, it's a brilliant feeling. To feel part of something so great.

Thresh's solemn face appears, replacing the seal. He looked so bitter and brooding, even in real life.

Katniss' face remains as soft and passive as ever (hah!). Can you imagine it possible for her eyes to get steelier? Her mouth more pursed? I think Thresh's kindness to her, and ultimate sacrifice, hit her hard.

"Ok, everyone!" I have to shout to be heard over the excited chatter "I was thinking we could watch the highlights of another Games? I've practically all of them saved but you all know I particularly love the 25th, 60th and the 65th but I'm open to suggestions!"

"65th all the way, I think. Can never get enough of Finnick!" Phaedra pipes up. We all snicker among ourselves but it's so true; Finnick Odair is the hottest Victor ever!

I grab the remote and flick through to the 65th Games. Finnick was only 14 years old at the time but he got so many sponsors (no wonder!) that he easily beat all the others. Without barely a scratch. But that sparks off another conversation.

"Who's the hottest Tribute this year? Cato or Peeta?" Amelia nudges me.

And so we all talked and laughed late into the night, eventually falling asleep where we sat. Turns out Amelia's meticulous planning of who sleeps where was uncalled for.

**Thanks for reading! I'd love you to throw in a review ^.^ Especially people who've set na alert for this and not actually told me what they think :L LOVE YO HEAR FROM YOU GUYS! xox**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heyyyy people! Long time, no action :L im gonna start wrapping this thing up now :) enjoy- i even made the chapter long (well, by my pitiful standards ;D )**

I stare around the room, at my friends lying in various states of repose- with varying degrees of weirdness. Agrippina sucks her thumb in one corner (I need a picture of that!). Amelia stretched out with her feet on my stomach (no idea how they got there- she is sleeping beside me!). I can feel someone's toes against my leg but don't really care to check whose. And then the bundle of blanket curled up like a hatchling in her nest. Who knows who that is- but they are hilarious! I snigger softly at the gentle shivering of some of the others, including Agrippina. Bared by the little bird trying to keep warm.

I jerk and crane my neck at a sudden snap. The Avox stands beside the lamp, half illuminated in the morning light creeping in under the blinds. She is truly a wisp of a girl. So thin. She looks like a sudden gust would blow her away. And like she wishes with all her heart to fly away with it. Her raven's wing hair gleams in the half light. Bright eyes piercing into my own. I'd never noticed what gorgeous hair she has. So shiny. Her vast orbs pierce me, filled with an old yet fresh sadness.

Amelia yawns loudly in my ear and grabs me in an embrace. How wonderful! I'm being held in a sleep induced vice by my best friend! I return my attention to the gentle, padding footsteps of the Avox. She takes a tray of empty dishes out towards the kitchen. I stare at her back, wondering about her. What is her name?

"Alex? Al- ex?" Flavius appears beside me "the update starts in five minutes. Good luck getting that lot awake. I'll send the Avox in with some food to coax them into wakefulness.. But as soon as they're awake, I'm heading to Aurelia's."

"Oh, say hi to Scip, will you?" I grab his arm and immediately regret the beseeching note to my voice. Maybe he didn't notice?

"What? Tell him you loooove him?" Flavius prises my fingers from his arm and gives me a quick hug before skipping out, humming gaily.

And he's true to his word. Steaming pancakes soon have them sniffing and sitting upright, drowsily tasting the air, but with their noses. Like these Mutts they had in the Games a few years ago- blind dogs who kept their noses to the air to hunt. They had empty sockets that were both mournful and foreboding. Like yapping, snarling skeletons with skin stretched over the skull.

Their eerie baying for blood reverberated throughout this rocky canyon setup which was that Arena- pretty cool, eh? There were like five dogs but it sounded like a horde. Until some bratty District Ten guy killed them all- stupid farmer! They would have been cool in the zoo. But they could just have made more really easily in a lab I guess- maybe the upkeep would be too expensive.

I drift over to switch on the television, avoiding the feeding frenzy. Titiana is hunting, nose to the trail of Katniss and Peeta, who have left their cave to gather food. She keeps a rather big distance- which is intelligent seeing as the odds are stacked in their favour. Katniss is certainly her physical superior, even when Titiana wasn't a starving, emaciated gargoyle. Let's say she could do with a return to beauty base zero and have some food pumped into her! Add Peeta's strength into the mix... She doesn't stand a chance.

Cato lurks around in Clove and his old hunting ground, watching a gang of rather plump 'groosling'. I think he understands that food is required to survive but the pain is still etched on his features. Wandering through the Arena, his face becomes steely with suppressed emotion, further and further into despair. When he passes each campsite. Each memory. Even the broken husk of the Tracker Jacker hive where some of their allies were lost.

The quail hobble around, pecking at the ground. One splits. Wandering to the crumbs flicked from behind a bush. It resumes pecking. Until the hunter strikes.

Cato takes all his anger out on the poor bird. It lets out one piercing scream (didn't know birds could do that!) and flails, its attacker slashing with one arm and punching with the other, pinning its stunted wings to the ground, making an audible crunch. The sword half decapitates it, blood spurting from a torn artery. Cato's anger subsides slightly with the birds life. But its ruffled feathers, mangled limbs and hanging head say it all. Let's hope that this will not become the Girl or Boy on Fire.

The camera flicks back to a happier hunting party and we snigger into our plates when Peeta scares game away left, right and centre. The camera zooms in to show a herd of juicy deer leaping away from the danger. Katniss is amazingly understanding. But it's inevitable that they have to split up. She teaches him Rue's whistle and sets off. Peeta gazing longingly after her. AWWWWW!

Now Titiana sits up, mane of red hair seemingly invigorated by the proximity of the Girl and Boy on Fire! She slinks through the shadows, to where Peeta left the pack. It's like his tether post though- he doesn't go too far for a number of minutes- like a puppy who has to stay tied up but loses interest and begins to stress the boundaries more and more.

For more than half an hour, they play a game of hide and seek. Like when a puppeteer pretends not to know where the puppet is, providing the audience with hours of entertainment- in the form of shouting out "he's behind you!". But Peeta doesn't get any help, and so doesn't even notice the lithe little marionette fluttering in and swooping out to the beat of his footsteps.

"Boys..." sighs Amelia and we all chuckle as Peeta wanders off. Seizing the moment, half the cheese and an apple are wolfed down by our vulpine friend. She also helps herself to a number of roots and berries he had collected.

But again, she dances away. Katniss is returning, frantically. She whistles again and again. No answer. Titiana sprints a small distance, trips and falls. A choked squeal escapes her suddenly swollen throat. A tremor scuttles across her body but soon leaves a corpse.

Thankfully, our favourite couple are reunited before the cannon goes off. Can you imagine how scary it would be for either? Hell, if Scip and I were in that situation... Peeta doesn't realise at first that he made a kill. Albeit inadvertently. He thinks it's Cato who did it, when they see the wave of fiery hair cresting over the treetops, clutched in the hovercraft's claw.

But Katniss, bright spark she is, soon realises. She holds up the berries.

"Nightlock!" Phaedra squeals, mobile in hand. The joys of modern technology, eh?

Cato raises his bloodstained muzzle to the sky, and stretches his jowls into a feral reminder of a grin.

"That'd better be you, fire girl. You with your eleven. Your bow. Your destroying our supplies. Your killing my allies," he howls to the empty air "you don't even deserve whatever was rolled out to you. I want to do it."

But soon enough, he slinks back towards the Cornucopia. A lone wolf.

I always find that kind of sad. The alliances between One, Two and Four are usually very close knit- reflecting the healthy relationships fostered by the Capitol between the higher districts. If only the other tributes would be less silly and train their kids- or even feed them properly. So many, on arrival in the Capitol, had never seen a five course meal! Let alone a measly two- course.

When Katniss and Peeta begin heading back along the stream, it's easy to see that the Games are finishing up. No fish are left in the water. And the rushing brook of the morning has subsided to a dribbling trickle.

They settle back to prepare a meal. With only three remaining, I think tomorrow could be the grand finale!

Claudius Templesmith appears onscreen. He is releasing a public poll! In the next few days (tomorrow) the Games will culminate in a massive showdown. But what do we want to see?

He gives us two options with fairly cryptic explanations-

A. Phoenix- a fiery foe at best, will kill with a zest

B. Garous- a horde back from the dead, may just bite you in the head

"Don't you think the Garous sound cooler than the Phoenix? As much as I love the fire motif, I prefer hordes. And what do they mean by back from he dead?" I muse aloud.

"Omigosh, just what I was thinking!" Amelia squeals and the others join in "can we vote? Pleeeease?"

**Weeeeellll...? Whaddya think? Id love a 'welcome back, ive missed your regular updates review'? Anyone? PLEASE?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyyya people! xD im sorry for not updating :( microsoft word is a... very mean thingy (oh how articulate i am- the colourful words i could use ;D ) so yes, enjoy! And review, the end is nigh ^.^**

The excitement is tangible. I can feel every heart in the room drumming to the frenzied beat of drums which play onscreen (in case your wondering, the Gamemakers need a score to add to the excitement, duhh!). The world holds its breath and Cato hunts slowly, deliberately. As if trying to draw out the anticipation.

Katniss and Peeta pack everything. It seem like Katniss is planning something big, I note, as she pats the rocks which were her sanctuary. Peeta laughs, his teeth the only thing with a semblance of purity around. He jokes about their next meal being in the Capitol. There's an air of finality.

Some people say that the Games are heavily scripted. That the Tributes all know where to go and what to do. It's all predecided. I'd usually disagree fiercely but this is one of those moments when the conspiracy theories have some ground to wobble precariously on.

The Garous must be around somewhere. I wonder what they'll look like. It was announced earlier that they'd won- hopefully something to do with our fifteen votes... Each.

We took bets last night. Amelia said they'll be sabre toothed cats (she loved them two years ago) and Agrippina thought that they'll be the other Tributes brought back from the dead. But we looked up 'Garou' on our mobiles and a rather interesting entry came up.

Apparently, they're from an old myth about lycanthropy. But we couldn't find out what lycanthropy means because the page was closed down pretty soon into the evening. It makes sense as the Gamemakers wouldn't like us knowing what's in store! But I know Mom wouldn't let us down.

Cato lets out a shout when he trips over a wire in his path. And a pack of shadowy creatures leap out of a crevice in the ground. They stop momentarily, seemingly disoriented by the bright daytime light, giving the lone boy a chance to sprint away, back towards the Cornucopia.

A gigantic wolf glides into the clearing, as big as a horse at least, mahogany fur shimmering in the sun. A few others dart around him, dancing through the forest. But there's something different about them. They bound around on two legs, dragging their front paws along the ground. Vaguely... Human.

"Wait a sec, how many are there?" I yelp. Twenty?

"Twenty one," Phaedra adds and I nod in agreement when a tiny brown figure slinks out of the shadows, hot on the heels of its brethren. A collar loops around its neck, like the ribbon garrotte around that of an Avox. With an 11 on the tag.

"Rue!" we all screech. The others slowly come into focus, the big lead wolf has Thresh's unfathomable brown eyes, a flaming orange female with wavy fur rippling is obviously Titiana. I guess that's where the 'back from the dead' part came. And there's definitely a 'horde'. I wonder who they'll 'bite in the head'...

They gallop after the sprinting Cato, whose terror is such that he doesn't even pause to kill the shocked Peeta and Katniss, the latter fetching two arrows in quick succession, but they bounce uselessly off Cato's armour. But soon, they catch on and begin running too.

All three sprint together, Peeta lagging behind with his bad leg. Katniss! No! Don't leave him!

She reaches the Cornucopia. Climbs up and begins firing into the crowd, buying Peeta some time. They gather around, snuffling and scraping against the shiny surface.

They part, yipping softly, "Gl-i-m. Gl-i-m." teeth clacking together to form the 'g' and pitch rising to a terrible whine on the 'i'.

It sounds.. Familiar. A shimmery blonde form lopes to the forefront. A female. A female with a gemstone- inlaid collar. And green eyes.

She leaps up at Katniss. Reaches up with one arm, as if to grab ahold of her hand. An incredibly human gesture. But with claws the size of a human handspan. Katniss squeals and falls back, almost losing her bow to the writhing mass of frothing, gaping jaws below. Peeta soothes her while she spells out the obvious. It's the girl from district One, Glimmer.

They sit together a second, deep in conversation. Now is not the time for a couple moment! The Garous split into two groups, taking turns to leap up and try to snatch the bedraggled kids off their platform. They nearly succeed, wrenching Peeta off the side, but Katniss clutches onto him and they make it.

Soon enough, Cato has recovered enough to fight. He'd been retching over the side of the golden horn but is now back and ready for action. He holds Peeta in a headlock, slowly cutting off his air.

The infuriated Katniss readies her bow. But they'd already figured out about the armour. She's been tethered down. Kill Cato with an arrow to the head; his fall would bring Peeta down. Or else wait it out and give Cato a chance to gain even more power over them. With time, it could be her in a headlock and Peeta surrendered to the frothing maws below.

I almost miss it but Peeta traces a cross over the back of Cato's hand. A split second later, an arrow protrudes from Cato's fist, Peeta is free and their loathed enemy a feast for the Mutts.

His howls of pain lacerate the air. Again and again, like his beloved sword, slicing into our eardrums. And no wonder. He does have a pack of mutants tearing him apart.

Except it isn't as slow as it could be- his armour doesn't allow him that small mercy. I really hope that his mentor feels alright. Brutus did get to pick that cursed gift. Hah. Now it just prolongs his death.

For some time, the keening sound continues, punctuated by the ripping and tearing of flesh. Eventually, Cato looks like a hunk of meat (and not the good kind, if you know what I mean). His skin hangs in shreds, held in place only by the mesh armour.

Extremities have been chewed off; only one sad little piece of bloody muscle remains where a whole hand once was. His nose also suffered, having been lost completely. Every exhalation brings forth a spray of blood from the gaping hole in the centre of his raw, practically skinless, face.

It just goes on and on. And on. I can't believe he's still alive. It's grotesque. Completely and utterly horrid. I wish Scipio were here. I wish I could just turn my head towards his chest and hide from this scene being imprinted on my mind. But no, I'm here with this crowd, baying for blood. All their eyes are glued to the screen, practically salivating at the sight of this once- handsome boy being torn apart.

As dusk falls, Katniss tries desperately to staunch the flow of blood from Peeta's leg. But the tourniquet has come pretty loose at this stage... I hope he makes it through the night. They intertwine their jackets together in an effort to share heat.

And then the screen goes blank.

"What the hell?" screeches Amelia. The room erupts in angry conversation. I kind of wanted to see what would happen... It's so not fair!

My mobile lights up.

'Scipio' is emblazoned across the screen. Oh no. Now they'll see.

"Why would he call you?" Agrippina drawls, a sudden delight dancing through her voice.

"Dunno." I mumble in a most articulate way before grabbing the mobile and racing to the door.

"Yeah?" Im suddenly breathless. That's what hours of watching television does, eh? Works wonders for the fitness.

"Hello! I, uh, just wanted to talk. Haven't seen you in a while and... You know," he stutters off. Aw, that's my boy.

"Hey sweetheart, how are things? I know exactly what you mean!" I jump in "It's been too long!"

"I'm ok, its not really the same in Aurelia's though. Flavius is getting on my nerves though. Can you tell him to stop bothering me?" he laughs easily down the line, at some memory I wasn't a part of.

"I was about to ask you the same.. He's been insensible," I comment drily "but, anyway, what do you think? I wish the Gamemakers wouldn't leave us hanging like that!"

He falls silent, as if ruminating over his reply. Finally, voice slightly hoarse with suppressed emotion, he says "that boy shouldn't be dying like that."

"But Cato's a psycho! He's, like, crazy. Remember the boy from Three? Zing was his name right?" I protest.

"Who made him like that? Don't answer, just think. And it was Buzz. Th boy from Three." Scip seems a bit irked.

"I- I, well, I don't know! It's kind of horrible though..." I trail off miserably. I know what he means, it's not fair. But he shouldn't be talking like this on his mobile- they get tapped for public safety a lot.

"No matter. Enjoying your party? Still wishing I was there with you..." I briefly admire his tact as waves of wistfulness sweep over me.

"It's great! Like, I'm sure you've heard that Flave got ahold of the stuff Cinna used in the Opening Ceremonies? Pretty amazing! But its weird not having you. I liked having someone to talk truthfully with." I finish triumphantly, pretty pleased with my little overview.

"That's sweet.. Hey, listen, I gotta head. Live one more day without me?" I can practically hear the smirk in my ear. He pauses briefly "I love you."

"I-" he hangs up. Damed boy! I head back in to the girls, an all too bright smile covering my minds absence. My heart is still there, in the hallway, telling Scip I love him. Replaying the scene. Better this time.

**Yes so, whaddya think? I wrote this before seeing the movie so... are the mutts ok? I kind of like mine better than the movie's although im kind of biased xD**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry everyone, I feel like an awful writer 9.9 but here's the ending- enjoy it (: a few months out of date...

Again, we sit. Waiting. Interminably waiting. I nibble halfheartedly at a cold groosling leg, working my tongue in around the delicate bones, covered loosely by a stringy sheet of skin. To think, at a mere flick of my jaw, I could destroy something so intricate. Quite amazing really. My lips graze a loose fibre and I tear, ripping a hole in the fabric's defences. Funny how one person's tiniest movement can destroy everything.

The television flicks on and I dump the half eaten food down, the bones landing in a sad, clattering pile. Peeta and Katniss are still sitting on the cornucopia, and I think Cato is below them, somewhere. He's mostly dead though. They've put up a stats box in one corner of the screen.

The tributes are injected with trackers, which can also relay their vital stats to the Control Centre. His heart beats slowly, stopping and starting- we can see the beat jumping erratically up and down. Like a used up pen, the ink running freely for a second, then going, before flowing again briefly but eventually going for good.

Katniss eventually grabs an arrow lying discarded and silences him for good. In the five minutes or so, I'd gotten used to the thump... Thump, bump, thump, thump thump.. The sound of a dying boy's heart. A hole in the ground opens and the Garous disappear, leaving our two Victors.

Victors! How did that happen? We all embrace swiftly and squeal with delight. So, so, so romantic! I jump up and down, I'm sure everyone in the world is just as happy. Now the star crossed lovers of Twelve can be together forever!

I feel a brief touch to my shoulder and turn to see the Avox, looking as morbid as usual. Can't she ever be happy?

"Smile! Come on! They've won!" I nudge her gently. A shocked look crosses her face and she points nervously at the screen before flying out the door.

The Victors look as perplexed as I probably do. Usually, there's some fanfare, some celebration. But only silence. Well, besides the raucous giggling of my friends. They still dance around the room, shouting and screaming.

"Ehh.. Guys?" they pause and look at me. Now I know how Avoxy felt. I point at the screen. As Claudius Templesmith booms out.

"Further revision of the rule book has shown that only one winner may be allowed."

Wait, what? How will they choose? Oh Gosh, Katniss or Peeta? Who will sacrifice their life for their lover?

It reminds me of a story I once heard, about two women fighting over who owns a baby. The king then says that they should cut the baby in half so both get equal shares. But the true mother gives up her half so the baby can live and not die. Then she gets the child because if you love something enough, you'll be willing to lose it if its for the best.

So the two women are Katniss and Peeta, and the king is the Capitol, because we have to be the mediator in everything to do with the Districts. The child is, like, the title of Victor. So who's willing to give it up? Who's the true lover?

Katniss immediately goes on the defensive, pointing an arrow at his heart. That's our girl, what a tender little soul she is! He flings his knife to the ground and looks her square in the eye, taking his leg bandage off. The cool facade is gone as Katniss desperately tries to stop the flow of his blood, the flow of time, the flow of progression. The flow of life.

He talks and talks, about how the last few days were the happiest of his life. How he'd never thought he'd even get one day with her. That noble boy, standing impossibly straight, with crimson blood flowing freely, drenching the ground around him and his poor girlfriend, who's run ragged trying to keep him alive. Until she takes a breath, stands, with her hand to a small pouch.

"No-" he begins but she shushes him softly, pouring some of Titiana's friends- the berries- into his hand.

"On three, hold them so everyone can see."

Together, they stand back to back, after one last, sweet kiss. Two ragged kids trying to save each other. Having just realised the only way to be together might be in Death's clutches.

But there simply can't be no Victor! Who's gonna be on the Victory tour? I can imagine this causing some altercations.

The berries have just passed their lips when trumpets blare. Dear Claudius sounds a little flustered when he announces the joint winners of the 74th Hunger Games!

For the second time today, we erupt in cheering. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a broad, feral grin stretch across the Avox's taut, tired face. She looks delighted. I personally didn't think the Games were her kinda thing.

Wow, we'll now have Sponsor's Banquets, Interviews, Tours and more to look forward to. How could even a Quarter Quell measure up to this? After nearly a quarter of a century, there's been a rule change! Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen will go down in history as the best couple EVER!

**Three days later;**

Sitting on the couch, it seems strange that only days ago the Games ended. To be perfectly honest, I'm annoyed that it ended so soon!

I shift my head, feeling the strong pulse below my ear. That is what I have to live for. Scip. And Fudge, to an extent. The Games are great- next year's Quell is to be the best yet- but I have to keep my eyes focused on real life.

Scipio nuzzles my cheek, cool, earthy smelling skin like a breath of fresh air to clear my mind, raising goosehair along my arms. I need to live in the here, in the now.

The television flickers on, Caesar Flickerman speaks. He drones about something or other but I don't really care. I'm only here to see the reunion. Peeta and Katniss have been too sick to see each other for the last while. So, why not televise the ending to their happy love story?

While I wait, I realise that this truly was a birthday to remember, everything fell totally into place. Against the backdrop of the coolest Hunger Games ever!

_So... Enjoy that? I hope so (: review ^.^_


End file.
